Don't Touch
by LustAintLove
Summary: Harry depended on another to keep himself sane. Now he has no one, or so it seems, and the result is a very broken Harry. Sorry about the summary, not too good at it huh? future warning:SLASH
1. Sanity

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own the Harry Potter characters, I don't. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Notes: **There will be SLASH in this fic. If you do not like it, then I highly recomend you do not read. This is my first fic and I have warned you...And I shall once more. There will be SLASH. in this fic. Enough? Okay, now that I've said that, HELLO. This is my first fic so please give any advice that might help in future chaps. But, please be constructive. Thanks. Oh yeah, and I have only a vague idea as to where this fic is going so...please be patient.

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco (seriously, if you cant deal then dont read), maybe Hermione/Ron? (tell me if you like)

**Warnings: **I will add this in the warnings too. SLASH! hehe. Also, the rating will be high incase I decide to use some...very physical...contact! lol! Maybe not even **very**, but better safe then sorry right?

**Don't Touch**

by: LustAintLove

_**Chapter 1**_

His touch was cold. Rough even. I wanted to reach for him, kiss him, but I couldn't. He wouldn't let me. I felt foolish and ashamed after each unsuccessful attempt. Though I was nothing to him, he was everything to me. My sanity. He had no clue. He didn't realize how I hung on every painful thrust, every brief touch, every sharp nip. I needed him. I wanted him.

He didn't want me. He refused to kiss any part of me. Refused to be gentle. To talk to me unless I should try and touch him 'Hands off Potter.' I would shrink under the harshness of his words. They were burned into my head now. The low throaty growl he'd let out in an even bigger attempt to show his disapproval. The anger reflecting in his cold grey eyes.

It became pointless. He didn't give the slightest about how badly it hurt me. How each time he refused to make contact with me, my whole world seemed to break. And I made a mistake. I stopped going to him. Stop depending on him, relying on him to keep me sane. I had nothing to live for. Nothing. He didn't care that I left. I was just a quick fuck for him. Just an easy shag. A broken boy who would do anything to fix himself. Yet only seemed to become more frail and mangled over time.

No one ever saw my breakdowns. My panic attacks. My fear, loneliness, pain. They didn't want to see it. Voldemort lived still. All they wanted to believe was that their precious 'Golden-Boy' would save them. They wanted to see a strong and able leader in me. Ha, I could laugh. Me, strong. I didn't try to make any of their twisted hopes reality. Sixth year resulted in the death and suffering of very close persons in my life. And still, Voldemort hadn't been defeated. Hadn't even been hurt. He was becoming stronger every second and the thought scared me. Made me depressed. How could I be expected to kill him when even Dumbledore couldn't.

Summer came and I left without the tiniest regret. I didn't try to coax my way out of staying with the Dursleys. I didn't care. I wanted to be away from everything and everyone. I could still remember the hurt expression on Hermione's face as I voiced that aloud. She looked on the verge of tears. What made it worse was the cold almost chilling smile I gave her. She was allowed to be weak. Allowedd to cry and pout. Yet I had to be 'strong'. What bull. Then I turned away from her and boarded the train. She and Ron followed soon after but the ride lasted forever and longer with not even a word spoken. It was relaxing.

Summer was exactly what I wanted. No one bothered me unless I was to do chores or make food for the bloody bastards. And every now and then, Uncle Vernon would, in a drunken rage, beat me senseless. I didn't speak. I didn't complain. I was like a zombie. Including resemblance. It was heaven; in a sick and twisted way. I didn't eat. Didn't work on school assignments. Every now and then I would reply to Ron and Hermione's letters. This was only because I didn't want them to think I was dead and send someone to take me away, to bring me back to them. The notes were short and to the point. 'Yes, I'm fine.' 'No, haven't started that essay. Actually, I haven't started any.' 'I told you, I don't want a birthday present.' 'Really, I don't mind staying here.'. Never once did I lie to them.

* * *

I loved the color of my blood. It calmed me to no end. I would watch silently as small trails of it dripped down over my palms, along my fingers, and fell like thick crimson tears. Soon, the rush and joy I got from seeing it disappeared. I liked bruises though. The contrast of purples, blues, and greens against my pale, almost white, flesh was actually very nice. I spent hours looking at the bruises scattered randomly along my body. The ones on my face were most preferable seeing as though they made me almost unrecognizable. In their house, I wasn't the 'soon to be hero' the 'golden-boy' the wizarding world's famous 'weapon'. I was Harry. The worthless boy who disserved nothing. Who should be thankful for what little he got. Though, I did disserve a few things. Like the beatings. The lack of food that, even if I were given alot, I wouldn't have ate. 

School was to start soon and even after asking them not to, Ron and Hermione had sent gifts. The first one I opened was a box of chocolates. These went to Dudley. Ha, he thought I was trying to poison him. Next, some Quiditch supplies, including another polishing set, a few books, and, as a joke I guessed, some bandages. Yeah, funny. More packages held quills, different colored parchment (mostly reds and golds), and so on. A few quick 'Thank You' replies ended my seventeenth birthday.

I was to leave early to get my school supplies, but not without a thorough goodbye from dear Uncle Vernon. This resulted in a broken rib, a bloodied nose, a fractured wrist, and a number of painfully swollen bruises. Ha, he's given me a birthday gift without even realizing. I covered the bruises along my face with a thick pasty cream, which healed them instantly, to rid it of any evidence, but left the rest. Walking proved difficult, but biting my tongue to the point of bleeding helped a lot with that issue. Life was great. And I was bitter.

* * *

The looks I got on first returning to Grimauld place weren't welcomed at all. They were worried, shocked, sad, sympathetic. No one wanted to admit that I made myself this way. Mad-Eye wasted no time apparating to the Dursley's place, and honestly I didn't care. Uncle Vernon, though I barely felt any of the pain, was asking for a good hex or whatever it was Mad-Eye planned. Mrs. Weasley instantly shoved food in my face while speaking in a most profane manner. I couldn't help but chuckle which earned myself a few 'is he mad' looks from Ron and the twins. Hermione looked to caught up in my appearance to have noticed. "Not hungry." I said and stood to leave. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have it though. She placed both hands on my shoulders and forced me to sit. I hissed with pain, as it had a very unpleasant effect on my ribs. "You, Harry James Potter, will eat everything on that plate." she said not noticing the sound that had previously slipped from my mouth. I glared up at her and smiled falsely. "I said," standing up, I used the most acid filled tone I could muster. "I'm not hungry." Her eyes widened with surprise and the shock kept her frozen in place. Without another word, I left the room. They would all have something to say later. 

As known, Hermione and Ron came first. They spoke quietly as if scared I would suddenly explode with rage and stayed near the door. I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling and frowned as they began to speak.

"Harry?" Ron was the first to say anything. He glanced at Hermione when I didn't reply. "Umm…Harry, are you…okay mate?" his voice held fear and worry. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be 'mate'?" My eyes shone with amusement and he swallowed a bit coward like.

"Why…why are you acting like this Harry? We're only worried about you. I mean….look at you. Your practically…." I cut Hermione off with a bitter laugh.

"Worried about me are you? Is it me that your worried about, or is it the 'Golden-Boy' that you care about. You want to fix me up so I can kill Voldemort? So I can be your hero? I mean, it seems that you only care about keeping me out of harms way. Is that so I won't fail you? So I will do my 'duty'? I don't want you to worry for me. I want you to leave me alone." Her eyes watered and she began to stutter through words.

"No, that…mmm…that's not…no…that isn't what…you see…I don't want…please Harry. I…no…we care about **_you_**." she stopped talking suddenly and the tears came. Ron soothingly hugged her and loud muffled sobs erupted throughout the room. Suddenly something within me snapped. I froze at the sight of my friends, both distressed, one crying, the other glaring and confused. _'What did I do?'_ My eyes softened and I blinked a few times. Then, standing up, I made a slow and very difficult path towards them. Reaching out very hesitantly, I placed a soothing hand on Hermione's back. She almost pulled away from the touch, but stopped herself.

"Don't…don't cry." I felt smaller for some reason and my voice sounded far away. "Please, I didn't mean to…" her sobs stopped. I shrunk away and tried to take a breath. Something was happening to me. I didn't want to hurt them. I just…wanted to be alone. My attempt for air seemed to fail.

"Harry?" Ron looked at me worriedly but I shook my head violently. Both he and a tear stained Hermione advanced trying to calm me. "What's wrong Harry? Talk to me." I stared horrorstruck as Ron tried to reach his hand towards me. '_Don't touch' ._ I backed up quick to avoid him and tripped, falling to the floor with a thump.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione shrieked and, not understanding that I didn't want to be touched, placed a hand on my forehead. My reaction startled me along with the other two. I yelped and swiped at her hand. Her touch was like ice. It left a cold burning sensation along my skin.

"He's burning up Ron. What's wrong with him?" Ron looked bewildered but quickly turned and ran from the room. Obviously in search of an adult. Not a few seconds later did I hear a loud booming voice that came from downstairs. I jumped at the sound and my eyes widened.

"It's okay Harry. I wont leave." she didn't try to touch me again, but looked very tempted to do so.

I managed a very struggled breath and tried to increase my distance from her. '_What's wrong with me?'_ It was like nothing I've ever experienced. I was scared for no real reason. Loud footsteps sounded from somewhere near and I heard panicked voices. My eyes began to haze and I vaguely saw a black figure before everything went dark.

**Professor Snape's POV**

I sat in the kitchen waiting for what was left of the order to arrive. Molly looked a bit shaken but I ignored her and sipped at the mug she had handed me. Tea. This was becoming very agitating. Waiting for the stubborn bastards to actually come on time for once. Though I never got my expectations to high. Isn't Potter returning today? Yes, maybe he was already here. Maybe that's why everyone was gone. Giving the boy more unneeded attention.

"Exactly what am I doing here if no one else is going to show up?" I sigh aloud and Molly glances at me.

"Huh? Excuse me, what did you say?" she looked lost in her own little world. With a low growl, I waved the topic away and took another sip of the bitter tea. A loud commotion came from somewhere upstairs and Molly jumped slightly. Then, putting herself back together, she shook her head.

"I swear, their going to make that wretched portrait start howling again." she frowned and returned to cooking that nights dinner. A shrieking voice was heard and soon after, loud thudding footsteps could be heard making their way down the stairs.

"FILTHLY, DIRT WIZARDS! DISCRASES! I'LL…….." Molly had, in fact, been correct with her assumption about the portrait. Following the loud eruption of curses came an even more disturbing sight. Ronald Weasley rushed into the kitchen. His eyes wide, face red, and breathing disturbingly loud. He looked ready to explode.

"Mum…Professor, Harry! Harry…he's gone mad." The boy scowled at his own words. "No, he's gone….there's something wrong with him." he looked much more pleased with the choice of words.

"I could have told you that Mr. Weasley." I scowled at him and was surprised to see the viciously hateful look he shot at me.

"What the bloody hell are you just sitting there for. Did you hear me? Harry, he needs help." I heard Molly gasp at the young boys choice of words. After finally registering what the boy had said, I stood up and made way to follow him; Molly at my heels.

We walked past the still fuming portrait and up the steps, stopping at an open door. The red head stepped aside and I entered to find a very scared Miss Granger and a wide eyed, sweaty Mr. Potter. He lay on the ground looking fearfully at the girl and suddenly glanced up at me before his head dropped to the floor with a thud and his eyes closed. Out cold.

"What…what's wrong with him Professor?" Miss Granger looked at me pleadingly. I narrowed my eyes and scowled.

"If you would, Miss Granger, give me moment, maybe I could see." she shrunk away and looked back at Harry while tears began to stream down her face.

"Come, the two of you." It seemed that was all the women could say, as her eyes were glued to Mr. Potter's unconscious body.

"But mum…"the boy began to object but stopped at the fierce glance she shot him. Reluctantly, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger left and with a last glance at Mr. Potter, Molly followed.

"What the hell happened to you?" I sighed with frustration and took my wand from my robe. The boy looked near death.

**Hermione's POV**

I followed Ron down to the kitchen. My eyes were still leaking unwanted tears. '_How could Harry say those things? What's wrong with him? First he's all……mean, then he's all…scared?'_

"Mione'?" I glanced up to look at Ron. His soft blue eyes were filled with concern as he watched me. "You okay?" he took a seat by me a draped a arm over my shoulder. Smiling unconvincingly, I nodded. "I really don't understand what happened. I mean, one minute he's perfectly fine, if that's what you call it, and the next minute he's freaking out." I narrowed my eyes and shrugged his arm away.

"What do you mean 'if that's what you call it'?" He looked taken aback by my sudden mood change and put his hands up defensively.

"I just meant that he was acting weird. You saw how he snapped at mum. And Harry would never say those things to us. He knows we care about him. At least I thought he did." Ron's head fell slightly and he frowned. He quickly pulled himself together and glanced at Mrs. Weasley. "Mum, do you…umm…think that Harry's….umm…uncle made him like this?" I looked to her and waited for an answer. She only frowned and kept silent.

"Really Ron! What do you think! I mean, he wasn't like this before the summer! He….." I was almost screaming, but he interrupted me with a snort.

"He wasn't? I tend to remember him having a fit similar to the one he just had." Ron frowned and looked at the floor.

"What? He never screamed when we touched him." I could still feel the sting in my hand as he slapped it away.

"Not that!" For the first time I felt like Ron knew more then me. This, I didn't like. "I'm talking about before we left Hogwarts. He said he was happy to leave. Happy that we wouldn't be around." Ron looked hurt by the memory and I felt my heart sink. It was true. He had been looking forward to leaving. I almost cried that day. Not because he didn't want us around, but because he sounded so harsh. He was even amused, or so it seemed, when my eyes began to water. Ron was right, but then….

"Why did you even bother asking your mom that idiotic question if you knew he was like this before the summer?" This annoyed me.

"Well, he wasn't as…mean before the summer. And he never dared to act like that round mum." Ron whispered. "He's even skinnier." he added.

This was all true. The moment he entered the kitchen I froze. He looked so frail and breakable. His skin was pale, while it used to be a soft bronze. Even the letters he sent over the summer showed me a different Harry. They were short. Very short. I feared that something was wrong, maybe he was depressed from being away from us for so long, so I wrote long detailed letters. Mentioning all the things we would do when he returned. Though, soon, I believed them pointless since he still didn't increase the amount of conversation in his own letters.

"You two stop it. It shouldn't be so hard to see what's wrong. We all dealt with great losses the past year and Harry has lost almost everything. First his parent, then Sirius, then Lupin. He needs time to cope. We just need to be there for him. Now, stop worrying. It just takes time." Both I and Ron jumped at his mother's sudden input. Of course Harry had been hurt with all the more resent deaths of Sirius and Lupin, but he said he was fine. He said….. _'Oh quite it! Of course he wasn't going to tell us everything. He was lying. He was acting Hermione. Just stop thinking about it. Just……he's going to be fine. We'll make him better. Me and Ron.'_

**

* * *

LustAintLove: **How did ya like it? Bad? Good? Should I continue?R&R please. Love getting feedback! Be harsh if you must, just have a point behind it. Thanks for reading. And sorry if you dont like h/d pairing, but I wont change it. 


	2. No ghosts Mione

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own the Harry Potter characters, I don't. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco (seriously, if you cant deal then don't read), maybe Hermione/Ron?

**Warnings: **SLASH! Also, the rating will be high incase I decide to use some...very physical...contact! lol! Maybe not even **very**, but better safe then sorry right?

**LustAintLove: **I'd like to say sorry about a few typos I saw in my last fic. You must understand that I'm not perfect and I can guarantee a few screw up every now and then. Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm not sure if I will be replying or not, but later chapters will answer that. Hope you enjoy and please, if you already haven't, review. Thanks. R&R please

**Don't Touch**

by: LustAintLove

_**Chapter 2**_

An undesirably strong headache was what met me when first waking. I lay, eyes closed, trying to piece together exactly what had happened. Quick, confusing memories shot through my head. Some were of beatings, darkly clad figures that loomed longingly throughout the shadows, enemies. Others of self harm, followed by unwelcome flashbacks of a certain grey eyed blond hovering above with a bitter smirk, killing most, if not all, of his angelic features. Fights. Tears. Pain. Blood. Death. It all seemed to rush in with enormous speed causing a stinging outburst of tears along with some very loud, unpleasant sobs. '_Why am I crying?'_. The question was easily answered, _'I'm losing my mind!'_

"Harry?" a voice sounded from far away. I ignored it with little choice. Though, it continued in a murmur, speaking softly, soothingly. The effect was little, but never once did the, somewhat calming, sound leave the back of my mind. Someone was there. _Someone was touching me! _With that horrifying thought, I jerked away. Exactly why it was so 'horrifying', I did not know.

More memories. Yet these ones seemed to stop my embarrassingly shameful outburst. They were of less recent times. My first year at Hogwarts. My first real friends. Quiditch. Laughs. Jokes. Magic. All very happy. All very pleasant. But something told me it wasn't real. That from this point on, those times no longer existed. Taking the place of my tears, my whole body began to shake and tremble with a knowing fear. So many things had gone wrong. So many things had changed. They would remain changed. The thoughts chilled my insides with an uncontrollable panic. And, just as quickly as I awoke, sleep began to clutch and pull at my body, which seemed incapable of battling the unwanted rest. Sleep only led to dreams. My dreams were more like nightmares.

**Hermione's POV**

I didn't understand what was wrong. Even Professor Snape wasn't exactly sure. After looking him over, it was clear that whatever occurred was more on the mental side, not physical. He suggested a breakdown or panic attack of some sort. Though, why it only just now happened, I couldn't quite get. Mrs. Weasley agreed with him though, and, as the rest of the order had arrived, proceeded with their meeting. But not after telling us to keep a good eye on Harry and call if any help was needed.

Guilt. That's all I felt while watching my sweat bathed friend. He let out soft, frightened whimpers that seemed to stress just what kind of shape he was in. The guilt came mainly from knowing that I left him this way for so long. I should have done more. I hadn't been as good a friend as I should have been. Obviously I wasn't fooling myself, or Harry wouldn't be like this.

Suddenly he began to cry out. Not from pain, but more from anguish. Tears began a speedy trail along his cheeks and weak, yet loud, sobs erupted from deep in his throat. It was a heart wrenching sight. The sudden upsurge caught Ron's attention and he rushed over to the bed.

"Harry?" I wanted so badly for his pain to stop. I wanted to help him. Thoughtlessly, I placed a hand on his arm and started petting him pleadingly. Like you might a baby when trying to calm it. Almost instantly, he jerked away from my touch. '_Please Harry. Let me help you.' _I took to whispering soft and soothing words near his ear, keeping my hands twisted together and far from touching Harry.

He seemed to quiet soon after, but to my dismay, he began to tremble and pale considerably; this being scary seeing as though he was already horribly pale. My eyes stung with tears, but I blinked them back and glanced away, line of view finding Ron's comforting blue gaze. He smiled softly and let his eyes wander back to the mess that was our friend. He let the smile fall and a thoughtful expression crossed over his features. I glanced back and realized Harry had finally begun to relax again. His chest rose and fell with each shaky breath. But no longer did he whimper, he just slept. I gave a weak smile and kept to watching his small form press deeper into the tangle of blankets settled around him. He actually looked peaceful.

**Harry's POV**

"You need to eat something Harry." Ron and Hermione sat at the end of my bed looking a bit worn. They had been urging me to try the, rather grotesque looking, soup for some time now. "Please Harry, Mum says if you don't at least try, she'll come force-feed you herself." He cracked a small smile, but it disappeared within seconds. That was another thing they were attempting at, making me smile. I glanced at the bowl of soup and began to wonder exactly why it looked that way. '_Maybe it has some sort of potion in it. Something that'll drive me sane.' _I reached forward and played aimlessly with the metal spoon sitting, untouched, beside the now cold dish. Hermione's face lit up with hope and I couldn't help but frown. She so wanted me to eat. I groaned slightly and looked away from her. Even if the soup would fix me, it looked absolutely repelling. A loud exasperated sigh sounded from one of the two and I glanced up. Hermione was now leaning a little too close for comfort.

"Harry, why wont you talk to us? Tell us what's wrong." She looked desperate and frowned deeper as I shifted away from her.

"Mione'," Ron put a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her away. "calm down." he whispered softly. She sighed once more and hunched her shoulders in what looked like defeat.

"How can I? He…he won't….even…talk to us." She motioned wildly with her hands.

It was true. I had tried to vocalize my thoughts multiple times, but nothing happened. Small squeaks and odd noises took the place of my words. After the many worried glances I received for each of the pointless attempts, I decided it best to remain silent. Now, seeing Hermione near hysterics, I began to shake my head slightly. Hermione saw this and let a tiny smile tug at the corners of her lips. Guessing that she understood, I returned the smile. This seemed to shock both Ron and Hermione, but I returned to gazing disgustingly at the soup. Something had definitely changed in me. No longer was I an angry, bitter teen. I was a terribly broken and screwed up child.

Though it wasn't a great breakthrough, I began to eat very small portions of anything light on the stomach. This included multiple soups, eggs, and rolls. Those being my favorite. The Order was especially busy lately, and on hearing about my situation, things seemed to become even more hectic and stressed. Visits from them weren't lacking, but I wished so badly they were. The feeling of having let them down was just to much and that was the message I got from looking them in the eyes. 'He needs to get better.' 'He can't let us down now.' 'He's helpless.' 'We're doomed.' I just knew they all thought that way.

It was a few days before school began. Mrs. Weasley had had numerous arguments with Mr. Weasley, Snape, and anyone else who believed I was capable of returning for my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She said I was in no shape to put up with the stresses of school. It was on this particular day that a very heated argument occurred between Snape and Mrs. Weasley.

"You heartless arse." Mrs. Weasley spat in the direction of one very put off professor. No one was used to her words being so…venomous, and a few gasps were heard throughout the kitchen. It was an audience of five others. Ron, Hermione, the twins, and, of course, a very confused me. "How can you even think of putting Harry back in school? Look at him. He has barely spoken ten words in the past week." She fumed, glaring daggers at Snape.

"I assure you Molly, Harry would do much better at Hogwarts then locked up here." his voice was calm, but the anger flashing in his eyes was unmistakable.

"May I ask how that would be?" She challenged Snape.

"Tell me Molly, what would Potter have at school that he wouldn't have here?" he didn't answer, but instead questioned her in return.

"Don't try to avoid my question." she looked on the verge of exploding with rage.

"I had no intension of doing so, and if you'd kindly answer my question, you'd see that." Snape said calmly.

"I will not sit here naming the advantages of sending Harry back when I fully disagree with the decision." She spat and looked ready to pounce him.

"Fine, you asked how it is that Hogwarts is better then here, I shall tell you." Snape glanced thoughtfully at me and my two best friends before continuing. "Obviously Potter is beginning to recover, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have made sure of that." I heard both Ron and Hermione make sounds of approval and glanced sideways at them. They gave me a warm smile then went back to watching the current argument unfolding before them.

"In school, he will have them to continue helping with his progress. But leaving him here, alone and probably confused, would only result in worsening his condition." Snape was happy to continue, but Mrs. Weasley didn't let him.

"And what of the school work? What of Quiditch? What of **_you_**? You have been treating Harry just as badly as ever. There's no mistaking you'll do the same when he gets to school. He's incapable of working under such conditions. Here, he'll have the Order members. He'll have silence and time to get better. How can anyone focus on helping him when they will all be busy focusing on their own school work and classes?" She was screaming now. Face red, eyes bulging, fists balled, and jaw clenched. All resulting in a very scary and manic scene.

Snape's eyes narrowed and he glanced angrily in my direction. First I thought he was ready to blame this whole disagreement on me, but it seemed he had something else in mind. The hate and anger radiating from him was so intense I began to tremble slightly. Fear seemed to be the most reoccurring emotion I received. Hermione shifted forward, as if to block me from a death blow, but Snape shot her a look reading 'Stay out of this'. She obliged, though hesitant, and moved aside.

"Potter," he whispered with a scowl. I didn't respond, but watched in fear and a small amount of curiosity. "tell me, what do you want to do?"

I frowned at his question and a confused expression crossed my face. _'What does he mean? What is he talking about?'_ I glanced pleadingly at Hermione, but she was busy glaring at Snape. The truth was, I hadn't really been listening to the conversation. I was more interested in **_watching_** the scene. More recently, actions seemed much more worthy of my attention then words.

His face darkened at my choice of silence and he took another step forward. "I asked you a question Mr. Potter. I am almost positive you still have a tongue and if I am correct with that assumption, then I advice you to use it." he spoke in almost a whisper and as slow as possible. Still, I didn't understand what he wanted.

"Please Professor, Harry…" Hermione began, but was cut off by a very disapproving hiss.

"Miss Granger," his eyes flicked to my left, gaze falling to a very angry Hermione. "I think Potter's little 'speaking disability' would do better with you. Now, if you would kindly keep your mouth closed, there is a problem that **will** be solved today. Understand?" He didn't wait for a response, but looked at me. "What do you want to do?" he questioned. I was visibly annoyed and sighed.

"What.." I forced the word, but it came out as a whisper. Snape narrowed his eyes and I took that as a sign to speak up. "What…don't…" he sighed heavily and frowned.

"No riddles Potter. Do you want to stay here, or go with them to school?" Though his voice sounded cruel and anyone else might have cringed, I smiled, finally understanding what he wanted me to do, and laughed slightly.

"Them," I said motioning to my friends. I wanted to go with them. I wanted to go back to school. "I want them." The last part caused both Hermione and Ron to laugh. Snape nodded in approval and turned back to Mrs. Weasley.

"In the end, the choice is not our own, it is his. He has chosen to go back to school and I trust you will respect his decision." Snape took great amusement in watching the woman fight back any biting words she wanted to use toward him, and turned to leave. "Thank you for the meal, please inform Dumbledore that I will be back in time for the meeting." with that, he left.

"The nerve." She murmured before sending me a sad glance.

**Normal POV**

"Come on Harry. Hurry so we can get an empty compartment." Hermione was about to tug Harry onto the train, but thought better.

"Okay Harry. You be safe. If you're having any problems completing the work, speak with a teacher. Don't push yourself. Don't starve yourself either. Get a lot of rest. If your not up to it, a simple letter will have you back at Grimauld place in an instant. Think on what I said about Quiditch. You don't have to play. I would rather you not." Mrs. Weasley would have continued with a list of **_'dos 'n' don'ts' _**if Ron hadn't spoken up.

"Really mum you'd think Harry were a child." he gave her a quick hug and started on the train, only to be stopped by the 'oh so common' yelp of displeasure from Harry. On turning around, his eyes narrowed slightly. Mrs. Weasley was now giving Harry a forceful hug.

"Mum," he was about to argue about how Harry didn't like to be touched, but Harry already managed to snake away from her. He looked a bit startled and very unhappy. "Come on Harry." Ron took Harry's trunk and began a very effortful task at pulling two heavy trunks onto the train.

Harry, having calmed down, gave a very upset Mrs. Weasley one last smile before following Ron. They began looking into compartments to find Hermione and succeeded after a load of 'sorry's and 'scuse me's to the previous, already occupied, compartments. They found one Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan talking quietly with Hermione. By the looks of it, Ron guessed she was explaining Harry's 'problems' so they would be….prepared to face him. At their entrance, the whispering stopped and all eyes, aside from Ron's, fell to the raven haired boy.

"Hello Harry." Seamus offered warmly, but frowned at the look of his friend. Harry had always been a thin boy, but know he was a very unhealthy thin. His features brightened as Harry smiled in reply.

"Where's Dean?" Ron asked Seamus. It was rare to see the two apart.

"I guess he's not here yet." Seamus shrugged, but didn't take his eyes from Harry.

"He's not going to disappear if you look away." Hermione whispered and laughed softly. He smiled and, getting the message, turned to talk with Neville. Dean, Luna, and Ginny added onto the group before the train started.

The ride seemed to last only a short while. Harry sat watching the group with interest and smiled falsely whenever someone glanced in his direction. It was a little too crowded and he continued shifted around to avoid someone bumping into him. Hermione seemed too caught up with keeping an eye on him to actually join in the conversations. In no time, the group found themselves at Hogwarts.

**Harry's POV**

I was shivering and cold as I following Hermione and Ron into the castle. It had been raining pretty badly and now I was socked. The feel of cloths pressing so tightly against me was a bit unnerving. I didn't like it. Hermione seemed to notice my discomfort and smiled softly. She took out her wand and cast a few drying spells on each of us. The lack of water weight pulling me down was very relieving. I smiled and began to look at what all the castle contained. A lot of corridors, torches, stairs, ghosts…_ghosts?_ For some reason, I couldn't recall ever seeing any ghosts. Caught a bit off, I jumped back when a cackling ghost flew through the wall right beside me.

"Hermione…." I began to panic as more appeared. They looked to be welcoming students as they entered the hall, but I was very against going anywhere near them. "No." I turned to get away and ran straight into a tall, still wet, figure. A small gasp slipped from my mouth as I fell to the ground.

"Potter?" the voice was familiar, but I didn't bother looking up. Instead, I covered my eyes and began to shake my head furiously.

"No ghosts Mione'." I whispered loud enough for the surrounding students to hear. Hermione had already heard me before and was kneeling down beside me.

"Harry, it's okay. Their not real." she lied trying to comfort him. "Look, their going away. It's okay Harry. Look at me." I stopped moving and glanced up. She held a worried look and forced a smile. "It's okay." she repeated and tried to reach a hand toward me.

"No." I leaned away and frowned.

"Look, Potter has gone mad." A very cold, feminine voice chimed, followed by some pretty unattractive snort like laughs. I looked up to see a raven haired Slytherin hunched over and out of breath. She had tears of laughter streaming down her face and I cocked my head slightly. This, for some reason, shut her up. "What, no witty remark Potter?" I recognized her now. Pansy. Yes, I remember her rude remarks towards Hermione in the past.

"Pansy." I said as if trying to brand the name into my head. Her eyes narrowed and a slight movement brought my attention to the one who I had run into. The one who I had _touched. _Wet marks along the front of my robe were proof of that. At the moment, I hadn't really been bothered by it. Now, I was a bit uncomfortable. I recognized him too, and something made me want to get away from him. His grey eyes seemed frozen on me, which I greatly disliked, and a frown creased his forehead in thought. Soaked blond hair hung carelessly in his face and, for no real reason, I had an urge to brush it aside.

"Potter?" he seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had been in, and looked at me questioningly. I had a weird feeling that he was about to start scolding me.

"Watch where you're going." is all he said before continuing into the hall. I looked after him and frowned. Malfoy? Yes, his name was Malfoy.

"Harry?" Hermione was still kneeling beside me. I looked at her and arched my eyebrows as if to ask 'Yes?'. "Are you okay now? Can we go sit down?" I nodded and pulled myself off the stone floor.

**Draco's POV**

"Bloody rain." I hissed while walking into the castle. My hair was now beyond help and my robes were soaked. Pansy looked even worse though. Her hair, already naturally flat and thin, hung in strings of black. The makeup around her eyes was smeared, making her look as if she had been crying. "God Pansy, remind me never to invite you over for a swim." I chuckled and was rewarded with a girly punch to the shoulder.

"I hate you." she mumbled. In mock hurt, I put a hand to my heart and gasped.

"How ironic, seeing as though _I love you_." this statement caused her to blush and, after straightening up, I rolled my eyes. "Not really Pansy." I said a bit desperately. The last thing I wanted was my best friend trying to snog me. She glared at me while reaching for her wand. Eye's wide, and under the impression that she was about to hex me, I threw my hands up defensively. "Just kidding Panz, no reason to get all touchy." Pansy snorted at me and pointed the wand to herself.

"You should use a drying spell Dray." she smirked before performing one on herself. I sighed with relief and began to glance around. _Where is everyone? I swear Blaise was just here. _Shrugging that aside I began walking toward the Great Hall.

"Welcome back. Welcome back." An unfamiliar ghost flew above giving welcome to all the returning students. More ghosts began to flutter around the crowd of students and suddenly something bumped against me. Having been in my own world, it took me a moment to realize it wasn't a thing, but a person.

"Potter?" he didn't look to well and for an instant I thought he was about to cry. Instead, he covered his face with thin, pale hands and began to shake his head back and forth. The mudblood was kneeling down beside him looking very worried.

"No ghosts Mione'" His voice trembled and the fear was obvious. '_Potter's scared of ghosts?' _I blinked a few times and realized Granger was talking to him.

"Harry, it's okay. Their not real." I almost laughed. Either she was kidding, or she really wasn't as smart as she put on. "Look, their going away. It's okay Harry. Look at me." His hands slowly fell away from his face and he did as told. "It's okay." her words were gentle and caring. I cringed as she tried to touch him. '_Mudblood filth' _was my immediate thought, but it diminished as soon as I saw him move to avoid her touch.

"No" he whispered. That simple word seemed to effect the girl's emotions greatly. She looked hurt.

"Look, Potter has gone mad." Pansy shrieked and started her annoying fit of laughter. This caused the fallen boy's attention to instantly switch from his mudblood friend to my best friend, whom, sadly, didn't look too nice when red, out of breath, and laughing. Whatever else she said, I didn't hear. My eyes were locked on the boy sitting before me. His eyes looked so far away. So innocent. Nothing like I remembered. The deep piercing emerald was breathtaking. I recalled looking into those eyes on several other occasions, but they were much more serious. Much more hurt. Now they looked frightened. Confused. I watched as his head tilted to the side and those eyes seemed to flash with recognition as he stared at Pansy. His mouthed moved as he spoke to her.

I shifted a little, never taking my eyes off the raven haired boy, and my breath caught as he glanced at me. His eyes seemed so conceptive, as if he understood what I was thinking. They flashed with what looked like fear, but he continued to watch me. Eyes pausing, momentarily, on my hair. There was something wrong with him. Something I didn't understand.

"Potter?" The question was more for me to confirm he was actually Harry Potter. He didn't answer. I couldn't think of any witty comment. Usually, in such situations, I would say something to start an argument, but today, having those childlike eyes gazing at me so intently, I had nothing.

"Watch where your going?" I finally spoke and walked away as quickly as possible. You could say I ran away, but that would be very unmalfoyish. Pansy was right beside me and seemed a little taken aback by how I reacted, though, she didn't speak on her thoughts.

"That drying spell would do you some good now." Pansy stated as we neared the Slytherin table. Not really understanding her point, I rolled my eyes and yanked out my wand. _What's the spell again? Come on, Pansy just did it. I can't…_

"Umm..Draco?" I glanced at Pansy and frowned.

"What?" She sighed and glanced at our house table. I had stopped walking and didn't even realize it. "Oh." my frown deepened as I glanced at the wand I held pointed toward me. "Pansy?" This was going to be humiliating.

"Yes?" she began to take on her 'worried' look. Though it wasn't an obvious worry, I knew her expressions.

"Idontrememberthespell." She looked at me questioningly and waited for me to repeat myself. Sighing, I did so. "I don't remember the spell." She attempted, for about ten seconds, to avoid laughing at me, but in the end, I could have hexed her.

"Draco Malfoy can't remember a drying spell? You're kidding. We learned that in like what, first year? How can you not remember?" Seeing the look on my face, she quieted and smiled. "Here, let me do it." she did so, and decided it best to drop the subject.

_------------later------------_

_Damn it!_ I sighed and, for the tenth time that night, dragged my gaze away from Potter. For some reason, I couldn't stop watching him. Whenever my eyes found his small figure, I felt a pang in the back of my mind. I would get lost in my thoughts, all involving him, and just stare, unwillingly, into the boys face. He sat between the mudblood and Finnigan with the Weasel directly across from him. I couldn't help but notice the ample amount of space they gave him, and my mind fell back to when he wouldn't let the girl touch him. This also made me think of the time _I_ wouldn't let _him _touch me. _Bloody hell, Don't think about that. _I scolded myself and tried to think of anything but the past. Anything but Harry Potter.

**

* * *

LustAintLove: Okay people, a few notes. Sorry this chap may suck, I rushed through it so I could post and not make people wait to long. Sorry if you don't like my writing style, that's just how I write and if you don't like it, I really can't do a thing about that. **

I didn't get to great of a response for my first chapter, but seeing as though people _are_ reading this, I decided to continue. I would really like more reviews though. No one is perfect and I know for a fact my writing is not flawless, so please give any advice.

**In Case Of Confusion: **Draco and Harry have been together in the past (though it wasn't all fluff and stuff, meaning it wasn't very serious.). That's what the first few paragraphs of chapter one are inferring. The last paragraph of this chapter also brings that up. It's not totally obvious, but it's there. **_Any_** questions will be gladly answered. Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Puzzled

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own the Harry Potter characters, I don't. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco (seriously, if you cant deal then don't read), maybe Hermione/Ron?

**Warnings: **SLASH! Also, the rating will be high incase I decide to use some...very physical...contact! lol! Maybe not even **very**, but better safe then sorry right?

**LustAintLove: **I have had a few questions….guess I will do a review reply section at the end so, if you reviewed, there is thanks and reply at the bottom. Thanks! I kept adding onto this every chance I had so please excuse the hasty boringness! lol! R&R please.

**Don't Touch**

by: LustAintLove

_Chapter 3_

**Harry's POV**

I sat silently watching the food on my plate and sighed as the same thought crept its way through my head for the hundredth time. The same thing I guessed most of my 'audience' were thinking. Glancing up, I caught Ron watching me silently. His features were twisted in thought and, on seeing my gaze on him, he gave a faint smile. I didn't have the heart to return it. I felt idiotic, childish, and embarrassed. But I also felt fear. Fear at not understanding what was wrong with me. The feeling only grew worse as all my other companions took turns watching me. They looked to be on the edge of their seats, expecting me to freak out at any moment now.

"I don't know." Hermione jumped at the sound of my voice and looked at me questioningly. Following this act, Ron, Seamus, and a few other students turned their attention to me.

"What don't you know?" Hermione asked warmly. They weren't used to me talking without being addressed. The look she gave me was all to common. She pitied me. I hated that.

"Why," I answered, under the belief that they were all wondering why I had freaked about the ghost. "I don't know why." My voice cracked and I glanced away. It was shameful. For some reason, I could now remember them, the ghosts I mean. I remembered having held conversations with a few of them. I even recalled the day I believed Sirius would be able to come back. Believed he, himself, could become a ghost. '_Why did I freak?'_

"Why what?" Hermione sounded as confused as ever. She probably believed I had finally lost my mind and was now some rambling idiot. I glanced back at her and frowned.

"Why…I got scared. Why I'm like this, Mione. I don't know why." my voice shook and I felt ready to burst into tears. Everything was confusing me.

"There's nothing wrong with you Harry. You just need time to pull yourself together. Everything is going to be better. Once the war is over, once you can rest, everything is going to be better." She wasn't sure though. I knew that. There was a far away look in her eyes and it seemed she was trying to convince herself first.

"She's right Harry. It's nothing. What happened out there was nothing. I still get shivers when I see a ghost. I mean, how the hell are you supposed to react when some dead guy comes flying at you unexpectedly." Seamus took Hermione's place in trying to comfort me. I hung my head and sighed.

"That's not all though." they didn't hear my reply and I went back to watching my food in its process of becoming cold and less desirable.

* * *

The first few days of classes went without much problem. Though, I paid no attention and had done only two of my five assignments, thanks to Hermione. But, in my opinion, I wasn't too far back, after all, the two assignments had been some rather long essays. Those few days didn't matter though because, today was Potions, and somehow, Ron and Hermione weren't placed in the class with me. That had brought forth a notable panic in not just me, but both Ron and Hermione. Hermione, of course, was not about to stand for this, and that's how the three of us found ourselves facing, whom I believed, the most horrifying man at Hogwarts. Snape.

I stood ready to run if anything should anger the bitter professor and waited for either Hermione or Ron to speak up.

"Well?" Snape snapped impatiently.

"Ron and I want to know why we are not in potions with Harry." Hermione said with a hint of anger in her voice. Snape scowled, looking utterly fearful, and narrowed his eyes at the bushy haired girl.

"You can't be serious. You waist my time so you can have your classes changed to match Mr. Potter's? Class is about to begin and you choose now, of all times, to speak with me on the topic." He was ready to send the three of us out of his classroom, but Hermione was already fuming.

"Yes Professor, I believe we have. Now, I did not come here to be criticized about my poor timing. I came to have this **_mistake _**fixed so that Harry won't be stuck in a class full of murderous Slytherines, a foul professor, and neither I nor Ron to help him. If you are so eager to get class started, I think it best to be a bit more reasonable and start with changing our schedules." Ron gasped and began to apologize for her rudeness. I on the other hand, was staring, wide eyed, at Hermione. Nothing she had said was like her. She would _never _speak to a professor like that. Obviously that wasn't true though.

"Quiet." Snape didn't take his eyes off Hermione. No one noticed the anxious look on my face as I began to find running out of the dungeons, a very intriguing idea. _'What is she thinking?'_ "I have found, Miss Granger, that loosing your self control in an attempt to get what you want, never ends in your favor. If you would, I believe you may be late for your next class, which is not Potions." he turned and made way for his desk.

"What?" Her shrill scream caused me to jump. "You can't do that. It was you who said Harry needed us. How is making him take Potions all alone going to help him? You don't possibly believe that we're just going to leave it at that do you?" I stepped back, the closer to the door, the safer.

"I thought you'd have learned not to raise you voice with me by now, but clearly you haven't. Twenty points from Gryffindor and one weeks detention with Filtch, Miss Granger." Ron managed to stop her from any further outburst by dragging her unwilling person out of the room.

* * *

"I could kill him. I could honestly strangle him. I could hex him till next year. I could…." Hermione paused for a breath and probably a lack of ideas and fell carelessly onto a bench not far from the dungeons. Her face was flushed and a look of pure hate traced her usually tame features. I frowned. This was all my fault. She would never have risked yelling at a teacher. She would never have gotten two weeks detention. Never, if I wasn't so pathetic. If I were able to hide my emotions better, Hermione never would have seen how much I disliked the thought of a class without either of them. But recently, that seemed near impossible. I was as readable as a book. My proof being…..

"Don't look like that Harry." Hermione had finally given up on cursing Snape and was now looking at me sadly. "It's not you're fault." she chuckled lightly as a small smile grazed her lips. "Just thought I'd save you the 'sorry' speech you seem to have taken such a liking to." Again she chuckled with Ron joining in. I smiled at the truth of her statement and felt my cheeks burning.

"Only if it _was_ my fault." I whispered glancing at anything but them. Although even I had to admit that not _everything_ I apologized for was my fault.

A loud bell signaled the end of breakfast and a frown replaced my already fading smile. This also quieted the other two and Hermione made a very unpleasant hissing sound.

"Which reminds me, I could set a herd of Hippogriffs on him. Honestly, how could he do this? What kind of cruel man is…." Hermione decided to rant about Snape just a little longer, and scowled at Ron's sudden interruption.

"Umm…Hermione?" Ron was studying his schedule rather closely while blinking continuously. An inquisitive look from Hermione called for him to go on. "I think Snape changed my schedule." She didn't wait to be handed the sheet, but instead snatched it forcefully from his hands. Once again, her mood seemed to unwind and she grinned.

"So he decided to put us in potions then." She looked thoroughly amused and, after returning the schedule to it's owner, pulled her own schedule out. I barley had a chance to bask in the relief of having them in Potions with me when a strangled noise sounded in Hermione's throat. Her eyes darkened as she skimmed over her classes and she jumped up quickly.

"Then he didn't change your class?" Ron took a guess and almost stepped back when she finally tore her eyes from the paper she had been burning holes in. A humored, yet fierce look distorted her face.

"Oh no, he changed my class. Just not to Potions. He gave me Divination." Within seconds she was off. Not toward the Potions lab, but toward some unknown destination. I frowned as, finally, her words reached me and her figure disappeared around a corner. She had been placed in Divination with Trelawney. The only real class she couldn't tolerate.

"I swear mate, that one's mad." Ron turned a stunned look toward me and chuckled. I nodded and noticed the passing students.

"Ron, class." I said motioning toward the few others who were undoubtedly making their way toward their first class of the day. On realizing that we were about to be late, Ron turned and began rushing toward the dungeons with me trying desperately to keep up.

"Can't believe we're going to be late our first day of Potions." Ron muttered after slowing for me to catch up. Though hating to admit it, once again I was afraid. The last thing I wanted was a scolding on being tardy for class. Especially from Snape. Turning the corner, we hurried into the classroom just as the final bell rang.

"Seats Mr. Weasley." Snape hissed after the bell finished its call. I glanced around the room and frowned. I didn't see not one empty desk and everyone's eyes seemed to be on me.

"Harry." I heard Ron hiss my name and realized he was calling me toward a pair of empty desks. They were well hidden toward the front of the class which explained why I hadn't seen them. Slowly and aware of the many stares, I picked my way through the many other filled desks, finally taking a seat beside Ron.

"Now that everyone is ready," Snape looked entertainingly at me. "we will begin with some notes on the many disastrous consequences that may result from messing up today's potion." with a flick of his wrist, the board flashed with words and everyone began to write. I began doing the same, but after the first few lines, I found myself spaced out.

* * *

"Mr. Potter!" Pulled back into the present by the sound of my name, I looked around inquiringly and frowned at the many stares. "Mr. Potter." Again my name was said, but now I recognized the voice. Looking at Snape, I waited. "I expect you understand that, when being spoken to, you are to reply." he snapped. I stayed quiet, not understanding what he wanted me to say.

"Yes Professor?" Ron clued in with a very loud whisper. A few giggles were heard throughout the class and I promptly repeated the words.

"Yes Professor?" I murmured. But Snape wasn't looking at me anymore. He was watching Ron very sternly.

"That will be five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's choice to speak without permission." He snapped before turning back to me. "Mr. Potter, you are a student in this class and you will take notes along with the others in this class. Understand?" I nodded and watched his face turn dangerous. "I asked if you understood." Obviously he wanted me to say so aloud.

"Yes." I answered before returning to the notes. This time I forced myself to finish them before getting lost in nothing. But even then, Snape was already pairing us into groups. As always, I expected to be with Ron, or someone else in Gryffindor, but that was wrong of me.

"Seeing as though we have an odd number of both Slytherins and Gryffindors, two lucky students will just have to deal with each other throughout the remainder of class." Snape loved the anxious looks from both sides of the room, but as he found my calm face staring carelessly in the crowd, he chose to partner me first. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I'm sure you'd do well handling yourself with a Slytherin. Let me see, Mr……Malfoy. Yes, Potter and Malfoy." I glanced at Ron as if to say 'Don't let him do it!' and found he was already waving his hand in the air. With a loud sigh, Snape looked at Ron, which signaled him to speak.

"Professor, I don't think putting Harry with Malfoy is a good…"

"Idea? Well Mr. Weasley, if I cared about your thoughts, I would have conversed with you before making my decision. Until I do, please refrain from giving me your opinions." with that, he finished pairing the class. I sat, unwilling to move, at my desk while the rest of the class got with their partner.

"It'll be alright Harry. I swear, if he so much as looks at you wrong, I'll…" I had been engrossed in Ron's many different facial features when another, less welcome voice, interrupted Ron's very convincing speech.

"You'll what Weasel? Sic your girlfriend on me?" I spun around and stared into the bored face of Draco Malfoy. He just waved Ron aside and looked at me expectantly. "Well Potter. Up we get. This isn't exactly the most appropriate place to make potions." He drawled once more in that bored tone. I glanced back at Ron who was glaring death at Malfoy.

"Come with me Harry, I'll help you get the ingredients first." Ron smiled and motioned for me to follow him.

"Already done." Draco blocked my path and motioned for me to go across the room. I studied him for a moment. His eyes were a bit dark. Maybe he didn't sleep well. Also, his hair was not near as neat as usual, though that didn't affect his looks in any way. Again, that urge to reach out and brush his hair aside, shot through me. But something told me the touch wouldn't be welcome. Not so much by me, but by him.

Nodding, I followed him and sat down. The potion had something to do with making others speak their thoughts, or something like that. Snape had assured the class, with a rather distrustful smile, that no one in the class would be made to test their potion.

"Start crushing those seeds into a powder, I'll measure the right amount when your done." Draco directed, nodding to a bowl filled halfway with red seeds. I grabbed the bowl, setting it in my lap, and looked for the instrument to crush them.

It wasn't a difficult task, it was somewhat relaxing actually. I didn't have to keep my eyes focused on the bowl, which enabled me to look around. First I let my eyes linger over the other ingredients scattered along the table, but then I found my eyes following the skillful movements of Draco's hands as he sliced a plant into small, thin pieces.

Suddenly, an unwelcome thought hit me. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted so badly for him to just brush a hand against me, and I was puzzled. Why, of all people, did I want Draco to touch me? I didn't even let my closest friends do so. I had always hated the cruel touch of his hands, and yet, I wanted it.

As soon as I began to study his face, he looked up. This caused me to jump and smack my elbow against a beaker. The sound of glass smashing against the dungeon floor caused a girl to scream with surprise. But an even louder yelp sounded from me as a stinging pain shot through my arm. Something sharp had just ripped through my robes and cut into the flesh of my arm. I felt my eyes begin to water with tears while I eagerly yanked the arm of my robes up, causing only more pain. There, mid-forearm, was a huge piece of glass sticking out at an odd angle. The amount of blood was unexpected. It covered a good portion of my arm.

"Bloody hell." Draco began to reach for my arm, but remembering my earlier thoughts, I pulled away. Still, I looked at him anxiously. By now the whole class had turned to find out what happened and Snape came rushing forward.

"What happened here?" Snape saw my arm and scowled slightly. "Malfoy, I trust you can escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing?" He glanced at Draco.

"Sir, don't you think he can take himself?" Draco answered while still eyeing the blood on my arm.

"If I thought so, would I have bothered asking you to take him?" Snape asked coolly.

"I'll take him Professor." Ron had stood up and was more then ready to help, but knowing Snape, the offer was better left unsaid.

"Nonsense, you still have a potion to work on, but Mr. Malfoy here will be lacking a partner anyways." Snape shot Ron an annoyed glance.

"I can find it myself." My voice cracked, as I was desperate to get out of there. I didn't care if anyone took me, I just wanted to get the chunk of glass out of my arm.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape ignored me and pointed toward the door. With a grunt, Draco stood up and waited for me to follow.

"Now class, back to work." I vaguely heard Snape order the class to continue as I walked away.

Draco walked very fast. He took long, steady strides as I tried to keep up with him. I could have been sick if Draco would have given me the time, but I was more focused on trying not to fall behind. How I ever enjoyed the sight of so much blood, I didn't understand. It was sickening. Though, maybe it was the sight of an object protruding from my arm that made me want to hurl.

"Draco." I breathed his name with exhaustion and he froze. Maybe it was the fact that I said Draco instead of Malfoy, but he looked surprised. "Please," I took a breath and avoided his grey gaze. "please slow down." It was barely a whisper, but he heard it. He turned away from me and began a much slower journey toward the hospital wing. This I was thankful for, until I remembered the nauseating feeling in my stomach. Believing, without a doubt, that I was about to vomit, I stopped walking, dropped to the ground and tried to breath steadily. The sound of approaching steps met my ears.

"You going to be sick Potter?" Draco sounded disgusted. I trembled slightly and tried not to put any weight on my arm. I heard him kneel down beside me. "I can try and take it out." Draco offered a bit hesitantly. Though he probably met by magic, the thought of him yanking glass out of my arm was very disturbing. I whimpered and tried to move away. This kept him silent for a moment.

"We only have a little ways to go. Come on, get up." Very unexpectedly, he slipped an arm around my waist and tried to haul me off the floor. It wasn't an easy task seeing as though I was struggling the whole time. "Bloody hell Potter, what's wrong with you?" he asked when finally standing me up. A sudden rage shot through me as I finally tore away from him.

"Don't touch me Malfoy." I hissed with a harshness that surprised even me. He stared, indifferent, at me for a moment before turning away. What made me so angry? Well, I tried to believe that the blood loss made me that way, but I knew there was something else. I knew it was more personal then anything. I just didn't want to think about it.

"I don't have time for this." He began walking again.

**Draco's POV**

I tried to focus on the task before me. Tried to focus on following the direction correctly. But having him beside me made it near impossible. I couldn't stop wondering what he was thinking and most of all, what was wrong with him. I felt him watching me and glanced up. My breath caught as I looked into his piercing emerald eyes. For some reason, he jumped and knocked something glass off the table. I heard Pansy scream, probably from shock, and then Potter did the same. It was more of a yelp, but he still sounded somewhat girly. His face contorted with pain as he began to reach for the arm of his robes. I watched, surprised with his speed, as he tore the fabric away, revealing a very bloodied arm. My eyes widened as I continued to stare at the object stuck in his arm. It too was covered in blood.

"Bloody hell." My first instinct was to wrap something around it and without thought, I began to reach for his arm. He quickly pulled away and looked almost pleadingly at me. _Well, if you want me to help, then don't pull away. _I heard Snape speaking and tried not to engage all my attention to the very appalling sight. What was I thinking trying to help him?

"Malfoy, I trust you can escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing?" Snape asked. I just wanted the boy to get away from me. There was just to much blood.

"Sir, don't you think he can take himself?" I had meant to say 'No sir, look at him. It's a mess of blood. Someone else should take him.' Normally blood didn't effect me like this. I never had problems with it, but the sight was just…repulsing.

"If I thought so, would I have bothered asking you to take him?" He answered icily.

"I'll take him Professor." I glanced up to see the weasel ready to leave. _Least he's good for something. _I felt slightly thankful toward the boy.

"Nonsense, you still have a potion to work on, but Mr. Malfoy here will be lacking a partner anyways." Why the hell did he have to partner me with Potter? I glanced at the raven haired boy as he finally spoke.

"I can find it myself." His voice cracked as he spoke. The panicked look on his pale face earned him a small amount of my sympathy. Though, Malfoys have very little sympathy.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape pointed toward the door acting as if he hadn't heard Potter. I grunted and stood up. This was so unfair. The pale boy stood up and followed me. I tried to keep a good distance from the other as he tried to keep up. The sooner we got to the hospital wing, the quicker I could get away from him.

"Draco." The way he spoke my name reminded me of the past. He sounded breathless, exhausted, tired. I froze and looked at him. He wouldn't have noticed it. I wanted now, more then ever to get away from him. To never hear my name spoken that way again. I waited for him to continue. Was he going to continue? What did he want? He lowered his head away from my gaze and frowned. "Please," a breath. "please slow down." My body loosened up a bit. All he wanted was for me to slow down. Will do. I turned and began walking once more, this time I slowed to match his own pace, though, still staying a few steps ahead of him.

Another sound caused me to stop, and I turned to investigate. My eyes widened slightly as I found the boys figure slumped over on the ground. He looked to be taking deep breaths. Approaching cautiously, I realized what was wrong.

"You going to be sick Potter?" I felt well on the way to being sick myself just by the thought. Whatever it was that made me offer, I don't know. Maybe I felt bad for him, but I found myself kneeling at his side holding my wand. "I can try and take it out." I didn't sound to sure though. He seemed repelled by the thought and moved away with a tremble. I was certainly pleased with the reaction. I had no wish to deal with more blood if the glass was holding some back.

"We only have a little ways to go. Come on, get up." I found myself wanting to help him now. Carefully, I placed an arm around his waist, surprised by how small he was, and began the lethal job of getting him off the ground. He squirmed and smacked a bit, but I wouldn't let go. "Bloody hell Potter, what's wrong with you?" I asked after finally getting him on his feet. He yanked away and surprised me with an intensely angry glare.

"Don't touch me Malfoy." He hissed with such rage, I felt a bit dumbstruck. I stared at him for a moment and turned away. The way he said that was just to familiar, but the shocker was, it was me he reminded me of. Though I never quoted it with those words, I did use the same harsh tone. For some reason, I felt like he said it on purpose.

"I don't have time for this." I said before once again starting toward the hospital wing. It seemed no time had passed once we were finally there. His words kept playing over and over in my head. _'Don't touch me Malfoy.' _Even as I left the boy behind with a very displeased Madam Pomfrey, I kept thinking about it.

* * *

"Look at them Draco. They all look scared to death. I don't blame them of course. Potter would probably hex them if he got a good enough scare." Pansy laughed at the thought and kept urging me to look at the Gryffindor table. Finally I gave in and stole a look in Potter's direction. He looked deep in thought as he stared at his food. That was routine for him. I noticed after the first few days that he ate very little, though the mudblood never stopped shoveling food onto his plate. I had even felt how slim he was today. Pansy was, in a sense, right about the way his friends looked. But, instead of being scared to death, they looked scared for Potter. Maybe it was how they didn't sit too close to Potter that gave Pansy the impression that his friends feared him.

"He doesn't like to be touched." I shrugged and returned to eating.

"No mistaking that. What do you think is wrong with him? Maybe he really has finally snapped." Blaze, who was sitting to my right, joined in the conversation. He didn't sound as pleased by the thought as Pansy had been.

"Why does every meal have to revolve around Potter? Can't we talk about class or something?" I offered tiredly. I heard both Pansy and Blaise chuckle.

"What's wrong with you Draco? Potter do something to upset you after the little incident dismorning?" Pansy questioned me cheerfully. I shot her a glare and frowned.

"I hardly call it a 'little' incident. And no. I'm just tired of talking about him. If he has gone mad, then we should take pleasure and leave it at that." I didn't like saying the last part, but I wasn't in the mood to play word games with Pansy.

"Yes, pleasure indeed. But why does the fun have to stop there?" Blaise sounded as if he were advertising some great new product. "We can have ourselves some entertainment with just the right mind. Just imagine this, Potter faints from ghost. Or even, Potter in a nuthouse. All we have to do is play with him a little." I imagined Blaise as a cat tossing a, still living yet badly wounded, mouse between its paws just for the mere pleasure of watching it suffer. It disgusted me.

"Oh yes, that sounds about as fun as beating up little kids for their candy. How entertaining." I sighed sarcastically.

"It does doesn't it." Blaise obviously didn't get the message and sat with a glazed look in his eyes. Just knowing he was thinking about playing such a sick game was disturbing. Standing up abruptly, I walked away. Pansy called after me but I chose to ignore her. '_Bloody idiots!'_

**

* * *

LustAintLove: Sorry this doesn't have much of a twist to it, at least you can see that Draco is starting to get a bit…..soppy? But Harry seems to be slightly angry. It is defiantly personal…Anywho, worry not readers, Harry wont always be like that, unless you like it! lol.**

**_Review reply:_**

**Doxie: **Basically, Harry is super messed up because of all the stresses of war and the fact that (in my fic) Lupin, and several order members, died in his sixth year, which would obviously hurt him, seeing as though his parents, Cedric, and Sirius have also died. He just has so much weight on his shoulders and its effecting him in a weird way…weird! **hope that answers your question…thanks for the review, though it was more a question then review, lol!**

**Opal: **This is funny cause I had already began writing my third chapter before reading your review and was already explaining the ghost thing. Haha. But **here it goes anyways**- I just planned to write the ghost part in as a way to show how the past, and present (still having to fight a dark lord, who is only growing stronger) is finally getting to Harry. Trust though, he will get better….as shown in this chapter! hehe. Thanks…again, it was more a question then a review, but I like that you asked questions when you didn't understand.

**Drays girl: **Thanks a lot for your reviews. They are much appreciated. Sorry if you don't like the 'screwed up' Harry, but I love him, cause I have the power to make him all better…umm, yeah well I have the power to make my characters make him all better. lol.

**Evalyn D. Roberts: **I will try my hardest to update quickly. Thanks a lot for the review. You are 'awesome'for leaving a review and making me **happy**!

**Jezebel: **Thanks for the review. Sorry I did not reply until now. I'm glad you like it and will try and get some more chapters done soon. Though, I do have to take a break every now and then. Thanks again!

**person :) : **Though, I feel weird replying to this, since it just say _person_, I will not leave anyone out. I appreciate your review and will forever remember you as **person :), **thefirst to review my very first fanfic and chapter. Thanks!

**Fifespice: **I guess you could say that in the end, the way Draco treated Harry was what lead to him finally….snapping shall I say? Anyways, thanks for the review.

**Chaeli.meep.: **Thanks a whole bunch. Probably the most enthusiastic reviewer I've had. Thanks a lot and though it's nothing great, this chapter has some Draco and Harry. I wish my mind could have thought up something more…interesting, sorry. Thanks again.

**Emma: **Thanks a lot for the review. I will definitely try to update quickly, but you will have to give me some time to plot, otherwise you get something like this chapter…been so busy I didn't get the chance to really think, plus, I don't want to keep anyone waiting to long. Thanks.

**Quick promise:** I will try to plot the next chapter a bit more. Hopefully I can think up something good. HOPEFULLY.


	4. Raging Chaos

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own the Harry Potter characters, I don't. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco (seriously, if you cant deal then don't read), maybe Hermione/Ron?

**Warnings: **SLASH! Also, the rating will be high incase I decide to use some...very physical...contact! lol! Maybe not even **very**, but better safe then sorry right?

**LustAintLove: **Ahhh, chapter 4 is complete. This is the end result hope you enjoy! Nice, sweet, conflict! Anywho, please R&R! I'm on a total 'confidence high' after reading the reviews. You're all so GREAT! Let the story begin…or continue or however you see it.

**Don't Touch**

by: LustAintLove

_Chapter 4_

One thing you should always be careful of is getting a seriously emotional friend worried about you. Hermione would be the one I am referring to. I wished so badly to rewind the day so as to avoid ever injuring myself. The second Ron had informed her of the incident in Potions, she rushed to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had just finished cleaning the wound and was about to seal it with a spell when Hermione burst into the room. The sudden noise didn't just catch me by surprise, but the dear mediwitch had jumped nearly five feet in the air. This was followed by a few muttered swears directed toward the frantic bushy haired girl. I almost laughed at her overreaction, but settled with a small smile.

"Is it serious. Are you okay?" Hermione was at my side within seconds. I glanced at Ron who looked out of breath, and he shrugged at me.

"He's fine Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a reassuring glance. "And I will remind you that this is an infirmary. I swear you aged me ten years just then." She shook her head with disapproval, pointed her wand at my arm, and muttered the healing spell. A warm tingle surrounded the cut and the separated flesh began to fuse back together.

"You may go now Mr. Potter." She turned to another student who entered not long after me. His face was covered in huge, obviously unattractive, red blotches.

"Lunch just started." Ron told me as I stood up, though even he knew I wouldn't eat much. We walked out into the hall and made way toward the Great Hall.

"Let me see it." Hermione motioned toward my arm. I held it out and frowned while looking at the small silver scar. "What's wrong?" I looked into my friend's worried face and shivered as I answered.

"She touched me." Both Hermione and Ron burst into fitful laughter. I watched the two of them and scowled. "What's so funny?" I honestly didn't get it.

"Nothing mate. Lets…get…to lunch." Ron answered between laughs. I couldn't help but give a slight smile at the sight of them looking so happy. It was rare. Lately they seemed to only focus on me and not really care about having fun. It didn't last long though. Hermione began asking a series of questions about my arm and even Ron began to question me.

"Did Malfoy do it?" he asked seriously. I frowned and shook my head. "Did he say or do anything to you on the way to the hospital wing?" He glowered while asking this question. Again I shook my head. What he had done was not meant to upset me. "If he did Harry…" I stopped walking and smiled at Ron.

"Really, he didn't do anything. I'm fine. The whole arm thing was my fault." He seemed pleased with my answer and refrained from asking anymore questions. Sadly, that only gave Hermione time to slip in a few more questions about my arm.

On entering the great hall, I felt many eyes watching my arrival and tried desperately to ignore them

"Hey Harry, feeling better?" Seamus, who was also in my Potions class, asked with a smile. I gave him a nod and turned my attention to Hermione who was in the process of filling my plate. I winkled my nose at the sight and began to argue.

"Oh Harry, don't spoil Mione's fun. Let her play mummy." This got a few laughs from the surrounding students, but Hermione only glared at Ron before tending to her own plate.

"If that's what you call fun." She hadn't meant for me to hear, but I did. Her words were mixed with sadness, which Ron didn't miss, and she looked to be holding back tears. In a weak attempt to cheer her up, I took a small bite of what looked like chicken. Though, she either didn't see it, or knew that a bite meant nothing compared to the amount I should have been eating.

As much as I tried, I could barely choke down the sixth bite. This was good enough in my book and, setting the fork aside, I looked at Hermione. To my discomfort, she had already been watching me.

"Um…what happened with your schedule?" I asked trying to make her stop looking at me like that. It was a mix of worry and anger. I assumed the anger came from my decision to stop eating.

"Yeah Mione, where'd you go running off to?" Ron asked curiously. Her eyes narrowed at the thought and she shrugged.

"I just wanted to get out of Divination. Professor McGonagall changed my schedule back to normal but wouldn't give me Potions with you guys. Something about it being out of her control." She forked through her food before looking back at me. "Is that really all your going to eat Harry?" Her look made me feel a pang of guilt and, at a loss for words, I averted my eyes from her accusing gaze. Seeing my reaction, she let her fork fall onto her plait with a loud clatter, and stood up to leave. Many eyes, including my own, followed her receding form. _A way to make me feel even more guilty. _

"Don't worry Harry. She's just not had a good day. I'm sure she'll be better by tonight." Ron told me with a smile. I ignored him though. This wasn't the first time Hermione got angry over me not eating. I knew it wasn't just a bad day that had her upset.

As a way to pass time, I let my eyes wander around the hall. Though, they seemed to seek out only one person. He wasn't there. Instead, his usual spot was empty and I found myself being watched by Pansy and some other boy with brown hair. They had been laughing and whispering, but when seeing my eyes on them, they smiled. Pansy, in a very mocking manner, waved at me. Her sharp features twisted with amusement and I felt my breath catch. A cool shiver ran through my spine and I turned to Ron.

"Can we leave?" I asked not wanting to go alone. Ron looked longingly at the pie on his plate and, with great reluctance, nodded. He hurriedly shoved a quick bite into his mouth and stood. I got up and glanced once more at the suspicious couple, who's eyes followed my every move, and began to follow Ron.

It was after turning down the hall, in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, that I heard footsteps not far behind us. Seeing as though it was lunch and you were bound to come across students in these halls, Ron gave no notice. I, on the other hand, didn't like the feeling of being followed. My pace quickened and Ron grunted.

"Why the rush Potter?" I froze at the bitter tone Pansy's voice had taken. Hesitantly and unable to hide my fear, I turned around. The two Slytherins stood only ten feet away. _So then, I wasn't just imagining things huh?_

"Sod off." Ron growled at them crossly. They chuckled mischievously, grins reaching their ears, and ignored him, keeping their eyes glued on me. I swallowed hard and silently begged for them to just walk away. The much more intelligent part of me laughed. It wasn't hard to see they had a reason for being here

"Well Potter? Why are you in such a hurry?" It was the brunette who spoke. He smiled at my silent reply. "Are we scared now Potter? Funny how easy it is to read your emotions huh?" I didn't reply.

"Did you hear me?" Ron took a few steps toward the other boy but they continued to act as if he weren't there. Nothing about the gangly redhead seemed to pose a threat toward them.

"Is it true Potter? Has Gryffindor's 'Golden-Boy' finally lost it?" Pansy chuckled once more. I just stared. A part of me was searching and pleading for a witty response. Anything to get rid of them. But my mouth refused.

"Well Pansy, I'm getting a bit bored. Seems he can't even talk now." It was the boy who spoke this time. At his words I felt relief rush through me. My belief was that they would leave now. It was only after hearing Pansy's reply that my whole body stiffened.

"Me too Blaise. How bout we play a little game. Let's see who can make Potter cry first." She didn't laugh this time. She didn't even smile. Her eyes narrowed and an unreadable emotion took the place of her previous joy. I saw Blaise, the brunette, smile ecstatically at the idea.

"Come on Harry!" Ron was about to pull me away but saw me flinch as he reached forward. My body wouldn't move though. No matter how many times I told myself to walk away, I just couldn't move.

"Seems _he_ even likes the idea." Blaise spoke to Ron this time. Even Ron didn't know what to do. He looked at me a few times. In the end, he took to staring at the other two.

"Hmm…where should I start? Maybe with the death of….his parents. Does that make you cry Potter? I seem to recall hearing that you cry every night when thinking of them. Is that true? Do you cry when you think of their death. Of how Voldemort killed them? They died protecting you right? Just think. If you were never born then they might still be alive." Pansy frowned as she received no tear from me. It hurt, yes, but I had resolved that conflict long ago. Enough tears had been shed over the topic.

"Pathetic Pansy. I thought you smarter then that. Listen and learn." Blaise gave Pansy a teasing smile and turned to me. "When was it that you first started getting all depressed? Was it Cedric's death? Oh, who cares. I remember rumors about you though. What were they again? Ahh, something about you _killing _Cedric. That must be true. He was with your girlfriend right? That Chang girl. Yeah. Well, even if you didn't kill him, I'm sure you're the cause. You say it was Voldemort who killed him. What purpose would he have? He must have killed poor little Cedric because he was in the way. Either way, you were Voldemort's target huh? He had to die. All because of you." That hit a soft spot. Still, I didn't cry.

"Harry!" I glanced at Ron. "Come on!" He began to walk away. Though tempted, a deep laugh from Blaise caught my attention again.

"Guess it's your turn Pansy." He scowled at me and waited for her to take a shot.

"Ahh, lets see. The most resent death was that werewolf right? Let's try that one. Professor Lupin. He wasn't half bad. I really think you should stop making friends though. More so, you should stop associating with people period. If it weren't for you, the poor man would still be alive." She didn't know the many details, but worked well with what she had. "As if being werewolf isn't bad enough, you had to involve yourself with him." A deep, quiet breath from me. "Next it will be that mudblood, seeing as though no real wizard takes kindly to a muggle born." At the thought of Hermione dying, a few tears began to form behind my eyes. "Then the Weasley family. They're a disgrace to the whole wizarding community." The urge to scream, or cry, or hit, or fuss, or anything, was so strong I had to take another deep breath. "Everyone you love seems to die." The words seemed to drive so deep that a sharp pain shot through my entire body. It hurt to know I was the cause of so many deaths. So much pain. So many to come. Even as they didn't mention him, Sirius was also running through my mind. I was his end too. Hermione and Ron only had so long to wait before Voldemort got to them. I couldn't let that happen.

"So close wasn't I?" Pansy pouted to Blaise. Ron had stopped arguing when he heard her mention his own family. No doubt he was thinking on their wellbeing.

"Yes, so close. But you didn't actually think you'd win did you?" There was nothing to laugh about, but Blaise did. His laugh was cruel. Heartless. "What's left? Seems you got to him Pansy." Blaise had sounded disappointed at this, but he recovered quickly and his eyes flashed with excitement. "I know exactly what will break the 'boy wonder'. After all, he's supposed to save the world. Poor Potter can't even do that though, can he? You're frightened of something as simple as a ghost. You don't eat. You don't like to be touched. Who knows what else is wrong with you! How can someone as weak as you save your friends? Save the one's who look up to you? You can't. It's as simple as that. You're no hero. You'll sit and watch those around you die. You'll regret ever going against the Dark Lord." Somewhere in the middle of his speech, Ron regained control of himself and instead of taking a threatening step, he ran, full force, at Blaise. The sound of his fist smashing against the other bigger boy's jaw was enough to make me cringe. It wasn't but a second later that I heard Blaise recoil and punch Ron in the gut. I closed my eyes just in time to hear Ron's loud grunt.

Pansy's laughter could be heard in the background. She was coming closer and closer to the spot where I stood. I felt her breath brush against my ear as she hissed words that mixed with the painful sounds emitted from Ron as more blows were thrown at him.

"Let me see you cry Potter. You know you want to. All you can do is look away when one of you closest friends is getting beaten. You're weak. Show me a tear." A rough hand gripped my chin and, with no success, I tried to pull away. They got what they wanted. My attempt at not crying was too difficult. I began to sob, eyes closed and trembling. I welcomed my sobs though. I didn't want to hear Ron. I didn't want to hear Pansy. I just wanted it all to end. I wanted so badly to be strong.

**Hermione's POV**

_That it not how the Hermione Granger I know would have handled a problem. _I thought scornfully while making my way down the hall. By now, my emotions were a mix of anger, and sadness. My initial plan had been to go to the library, but finding myself walking a few feet behind the figure of one Draco Malfoy, interrupted that plan. I scowled at the back of his blond head and balled my fists. The mere sight of him exposed a much more cynical side of me.

"You!" I hissed just loud enough for him to hear. He stopped midstep and turned to face me with one swift move; an eyebrow arched quizzically.

"Yes Granger, it's me. Malfoy." He drawled looking weary. I wanted so badly to smack him. He was one of the many things I knew had affected Harry in such a negative way. He was guilty of taking part in breaking one of my closest friends. And this made me furious.

"It's your fault. You did it. Like losing everything he loved wasn't bad enough, he had to deal with you nagging him. Spreading lies. Making his life a living hell. I swear Draco Malfoy, you are going to suffer deeper then even Harry has." I didn't fight the tears. I couldn't fight them. I felt hopeless when trying to help Harry. I wanted everything to go back to normal. I wanted to see Harry laugh. I wanted to see him smile, eat, joke, anything, as long as it was normal. And I blamed Draco for making him grieve so much. Making him feel such strong pain and agony. Even if all the blame was not his.

Draco was taken aback with my sudden outburst. He glanced at a few first years who were watching the confrontation, before looking at me again. There was a tinge of anger in his eyes when he finally responded.

"Not the time or place Granger." He stated, turning to leave.

"Not the time? Well Malfoy, mind telling me what time would work for you? Maybe after Harry starves himself to death?" I spat, pausing when he stopped walking. "I could care less if you have the time or not, but I am not finished with you. I want you to know what it's like to watch your best friend grow weaker and weaker everyday." It sounded more like I was trying to confide in someone. I couldn't finish though. I hadn't told anyone how I was handling the situation and I wasn't about to start with Draco Malfoy. Tears were still sliding down my cheeks as I waited for the coward to speak. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for Malfoy? Haven't you been waiting to see Harry at his lowest? Go on, boast! Tell me how wonderful it feels. Tell me what it's like to have all the hard work pay off! Tell me!" I was in hysterics. Screaming, sobbing, and crying all at once.

"I have nothing to boast about." Draco turned around, eyes as cold as ever, and observed my pitiful form. I imagined he saw me as some psychotic female screaming nonsense words.

"That's all?" I asked feeling even more bitter toward him. "I expected more of you. Don't tell me that all those years of torture were for nothing!" He continued watching me. A faint flicker in his stormy grey eyes was his only reply and an unreadable expression grew over his normally leering features. My patience had run out and, feeding off all my, then current, emotions, I drew my wand. He didn't even flinch at the sight of it pointing so viciously near his chest.

"You heartless coward. You insufferable git. You….." I was shooting out whatever insults came to me.

"If I were you Granger, I'd stop there." He hissed scathingly. For some reason, that quieted me. Maybe it was the somewhat hurt look his eyes held, or the severe tone his voice took. I couldn't honestly say, but I was glad he shut me up when I heard the familiar yell of Ron. I loosened the strangling hold I had on my wand and turned toward the disturbance. It was coming from the hall I had just been walking down. I felt my heart beat quicken and rushed, hurriedly, toward Ron's voice. I turned the corner just in time to see Ron lunge toward Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin. I gasped as his fist made contact with the other boys jaw, and began to rush forward. Though, the harsh laughter of Pansy stopped me in my tracks. I hadn't noticed Harry standing there until Pansy began to advance on him.

"Let me see you cry Potter. You know you want to. All you can do is look away when one of you closest friends is getting beaten. You're weak. Show me a tear." Her savage smile and spiteful words caused an uncontrollable rage to rush through my body. Seeing as though I had my wand, and I was in the very mood to use it, I aimed it right at the girl. As soon as I did this, she clasped Harry's chin within her claw like fingers with a widening grin. He tried to pull away, but her grasp didn't falter.

"Don't touch him you hag!" I screamed manically before yelling the first hex that came to mind.

"_Furnunculus!_" She had only enough time to glance at me before the spell hit her. A loud, near inhumane, shriek echoed through the halls as her smooth skin became distorted with boils. Eyes wide and wand at the ready, she released Harry and swung toward me. Her hand trembled with fury and I could see tears running along her swollen cheeks. _Serves you right!_ Was my first thought, but then realization hit me. First off, I probably just earned myself _another _weeks worth of detention, and second, Pansy's wand was aimed straight at me. Before even a word was spoken, a disgruntled voice sounded from behind me.

"_Expelliarmus!_" The two of us were instantly unarmed and confused. My curiosity as to who had disarmed us, was quickly dissolved when Pansy began to shriek once again, this time using words.

"Draco? I could have cursed the filthy little mudblood! Look what she's done to me!" Her screaming stopped most everyone in there tracks, including Ron and Zabini, but not Draco. He strolled, dignifiedly, into the very center of, what had been, the raging chaos. A deep, disappointed frown was aimed toward the two Slytherins as he looked for words to explain himself.

"You call _this_ fun?" He didn't look angry, but shocked. I was, of course, more confused then ever. Malfoy looked to be dissatisfied with the one thing I'd have thought he'd love. The heartless torture of Harry Potter, and the brutal beating of a Weasley. Draco glanced at his two friends, but didn't continue. I guessed that he believed they'd get the point seeing as though neither of the two were in good shape, one covered in boils, and the other with a bloodied nose, which ultimately leads to no fun.

Draco shook his head, and glanced at Harry, whom was currently huddled against a wall watching, through tear draped lashes, the new situation unfold. I could have sworn a flash of sympathy shone through his stormy grey eyes, but this was masked quickly with his usual cold stare. The next moment, he had turned toward me, and with a hostile glare, he held my wand out. I fixed a stern gaze toward his hand and, timidly, snatched it up.

"What about mine?" Pansy whined. Draco began to walk away.

"I'm not a bloody idiot Pansy! The moment I give this back to you, there will be curses flying off the walls. I don't know about you, but I'd rather settle with Granger getting detention then risk getting it yourself." He glanced back at her with a frown. "Now, are you coming or shall you wait to see the staffs reaction upon getting word of this……madness?" He looked expectantly upon his friends and waited.

"Come on Pansy, we'll settle this some other time. I believe this is the perfect moment to pay our head of house a little visit. Sure we can lose them a good number of points and earn at least one of them a detention." Blaise shot a malevolent look towards Ron before taking step beside Draco.

"Wait, but I need to go to the hospital wing!" Pansy pouted and ran after the two boys. Blaise answered by muttering something along the lines of 'We need Snape to see you first.' before the group rounded a corner.

"Harry?" I looked to the tear stained boy and felt my own eyes water. "She was wrong Harry. You're not weak. Don't listen to that Slytherin trash." As if to avoid scaring him, I took slow and steady steps while approaching. Like you would a frightened animal. He had already stopped crying, but he looked so small and upset.

"They're sick Harry." Ron was a few steps behind me. His nose was definitely broken, his left eye was bruised, his lip was busted and bleeding, and I imagined he had also lost a tooth.

"I think you should take yourself to the hospital wing." I tried not to look horrified by the sight of him so beat up, and took a mental note never to let Ron get into fights. Really, it hadn't even lasted that long and he was in the worst shape ever.

"I'm not leaving!" He acted as if I had affronted him in the worst possible way. "Once we get Harry to the Gryffindor common room, I will go, but no sooner." He added the last part after seeing the grim look I shot him. I gave a slight nod and turned back to Harry. He was wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his robe. I smiled at the cute childlike image he gave off, but let it slip when he finally straightened up and began walking toward the Gryffindor tower. I couldn't blame him. Even I wouldn't have wanted to talk about it.

"We're skipping classes today." I couldn't help but smile at the look Ron made in response to my very unexpected statement. Of course it wasn't very _Hermione-like _of me, but what else could I say? Harry definitely needed someone to be with him, and I wanted to be that person. Another day of detention meant nothing at the moment. After all, I could, before the year ended, pull my act together. It would be easy, if only Harry was to get better. Plus, our next class was Transfiguration, which was shared with Slytherins. I definitely couldn't deal with that at the moment.

**LustAintLove: Hello readers, I will now proceed with many apologies to those who wanted Draco's POV. It would have just gotten annoying! Three different POVs basically about the same thing. Do not fear, I will make clear his feeling in the next chapter….okay not clear, just his feelings on the situations. And worry not, the two enemies shall be together soon (maybe a little something in the next chap, can't really say!), if I plot that out right. Anyways….on to the replies. **

**_Review reply:_**

**Kaiya002love: **Haha, thanks a bunch. I really wasn't too happy with my last chapter, but seeing as though there were no negative reviews, I feel much better. As I have said to others, I will try to update and post as quickly as time will allow, and since it's summer, I believe that may be often! Thanks much!

**Fifespice: **It means nothing at all my little friend. Snape is evil and since Harry didn't look as scared with the idea of partnering with a Slytherin as the other students did, he decided to partner Harry with Malfoy! But of course, Snape won't be terribly horrible, he knows that Harry's all messed up. Just not as sympathetic as others. Excluding Blaise and Pansy of course. I will try to slip Dumbledore in there so it's not just Hermione and Ron trying to help him, but in the end, Draco is the one to help Harry. Thanks for the review!

**Drays girl: **Thanks! I didn't mean to make the part with Blaise and Pansy funny, but hey, I guess that's cool! I doubt you think they are funny anymore. That is where I had been leading towards the end of chapter three. They are evil little plotters huh? Anywho, I don't know exactly when Harry will get better, but that will be a working progress. You don't just wake up one morning feeling all happy and fresh after being in a state such as Harry is in. And my reply on the fluff, yes, there probably will be. Thanks for the review.

**Chaeli.meep.:** First off, I must say, whether I am pronouncing your pen name correctly or not, it's so cute (hehe…um…maybe its just the meep part! hehe). Anyway, ignore that and lets get to the reply! Thanks for, yet another, very enthusiastic review! I will update as soon as possible. Much thankies!

**Ceremonially-unclean: **Great, now I know who you are and I shall repeat my last reply! I appreciate your review and will forever remember you as **person :), **(aka ceremonially-unclean) the first to review my very first fanfic and chapter. YEAH, you ROCK! Okay, calm down! Anywho, thanks for the sweet sweet review! I can say that your review was definitely one to put me on my present 'confidence high'! And that's **awesome **that you put my story to your favs list! Much appreciation toward you and hope you like this chapter!

**HatefulSoul: **Thank you very much. You are the second to praise me, which obviously pleases me to no end (in a happy way okay!) And that's just too nice of you to say my writing is amazing, 'reflects for a moment'. Yes, it is **very** nice of you! Thanks for the review! Much appreciated.

**Nixie02:** Short and sweet! Thanks a lot for the review! With every review I get, I want to write more and more! Thanks a bunch and hope you continue to enjoy my story!


	5. Detention for six

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own the Harry Potter characters, I don't. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco (seriously, if you cant deal then don't read), maybe Hermione/Ron?

**Warnings: **SLASH! Also, the rating will be high incase I decide to use some...very physical...contact! lol! Maybe not even **very**, but better safe then sorry right?

**LustAintLove: **Okay little ones, this chapter might leave you a bit…angry! No no, nothing really bad, but it will be my first real Cliffy. A big SORRY for the wait, but my mind was a blank. Still, I can't say this is the greatest chapter! I might take a little longer posting the next chap, since my most favorite uncle is visiting, and I am very sorry, but my dad wants to have 'family time'! Well, R&R please. Thanks and enjoy….don't be mad!

**Don't Touch**

by: LustAintLove

_Chapter 5_

**Draco's POV**

Blaise kept throwing questioning glances in my direction as we walked toward the dungeons while Pansy kept on about why I didn't just let her curse the damned mudblood.

"I highly doubt you care if either I or Blaise get detention!" she said after, once again, I tried to reason with the stubborn girl. Annoyingly, she was right. I really couldn't care less if the two idiots got detention, but even I couldn't answer exactly why I stopped her from hexing Granger. I, myself, wanted nothing more then to curse the girl dumb after her tirade.

"Really Pansy, you're my best friend, why wouldn't I care?" I gave her a sly, yet false, smile. Her responding scowl, mixed with the huge number of boils invading her face, made a very disturbing sight.

"Because, you have never cared!" She hissed angrily. I laughed at the truth in her statement and looked to Blaise.

"Weasel got you pretty good huh?" I asked showing no true interest. My thoughts were somewhere else, skimming over the stinging words of one very angry Gryffindor.

"Once." he spat. "That mudblood lover's going to be sore for days." with that, he smiled and stopped walking. "But it was so worth it." his voice was low and filled with amusement as his eyes fell on Pansy.

"Worth it? Look at me." Pansy shrieked while also halting.

"Oh come on Panz! You won. You made Potter cry!" Blaise said cheerily. "Though, if Weasley hadn't been there, there's no doubt I'd have won." he sneered at the thought. For a moment, I considered what he said and let a small frown grace my features.

"You were seeing who could make him cry?" I asked with disgust. They both smiled as if I should be pleased, and nodded. Exactly what they were so proud of, I had no clue. "I can't believe you." I shook my head and started to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked sounding disappointed. I looked at her and frowned. "Well Draco? First you break the whole thing up and now you're acting like we did something wrong. I really don't understand you." Pansy looked thoroughly confused.

"I'm acting like you did something wrong because you did. What the hell do you want me to say? He's already fucked up. It's not like you did anything amazing or spectacular." I answered regretfully. The last thing I wanted them to think was that I had gone soft.

"You weren't saying that at lunch." Blaise interjected.

"Honestly, how slow can you get?" I rolled my eye at my, supposedly, best friends, and frowned. "I was being sarcastic. Do you really find beating up kids for their candy is entertaining?" I asked a little put off. Maybe I should have said 'That sounds as fun as picking flowers with Hufflepuffs.' Though, knowing Blaise, he'd probably interpret that I was just a great poof who enjoyed those types of things.

"Well, we used to do that." Blaise answered sheepishly. _True, but that was when we, ourselves, were kids! _

"For Merlin's sake, just forget it Blaise. Obviously Draco has a soft spot for the 'Boy Wonder'!" Pansy had become very serious and looked upset at even the idea of me caring for Potter. I tried to repress any unwanted emotions from showing as Blaise shot me a quizzical glance.

"Oh, how did you guess?" I snorted sarcastically and, guessing that they were both too stupid to understand the mockery in my statement, I explained. "That, my dear friends, was also sarcasm." I jeered, half angry that Pansy would think such a thing, and half shamed that it was true. I had lost a lot of rest thinking about the boy. Though, I kept those thoughts to the back of my mind and had no problem denying any feelings for him; until I had nothing else to keep my thoughts busy that is. This mainly meant spending long, silent nights pondering the raven haired boy whom I so dearly tried to avoid.

"Draco?" I glanced at Pansy after realizing I had zoned out.

"Yes?" I asked trying not to cringe at the sight of her. Though, in my opinion, Pansy had never been a looker, her looks had never been so difficult to tolerate.

"I asked if we could just get this over with so I can go to the hospital wing." Pansy motioned toward a door. We were already outside the Potions classroom.

"Sure, whatever." I murmured walking forward. I opened the door and slide into the dank classroom, my companions at heel. Professor Snape, more commonly known as my godfather, which is another thought I liked to evade, was scribbling over a sheet of parchment placed neatly before him. He didn't look up or speak as acknowledgement to our presents, but continued, determinedly, writing.

"Professor?" Pansy spoke up, and for a moment I envied her courage. This, of course, lasted only that long before I titled her senseless. Anyone with a brain should know never to interrupt _Severus Snape _at such times. He was obviously very busy. This was a lesson she was seconds from learning.

Snape glanced up from his current business and shot an irate look at the three of us. He scowled at the awful image Pansy presented him with, and let a heavy sigh sound throughout the classroom.

"Can you not see that I am busy?" He didn't find Pansy's state worth while.

"Well Professor, you _are _our head of house, and if I am not mistaken, it is your job to handle such things as both I, Draco, and Blaise have just recently been faced with." Pansy was doing nothing for herself besides digging a hole. The look on Snape's face told her that.

"Well Miss Parkinson, I believe you have my attention." Don't let his reply confuse you, for his features said everything. He couldn't care less what Pansy had to say.

"It was just after leaving lunch that Weasley, Granger, and Potter cornered us in the hall. Weasley, for no spoken reason, began assaulting Blaise with, must I say, very weak punches." She motioned toward the barely damaged boy to my left. Snape merely glanced at Blaise before waiting for her to continue. "Granger went mad and began to hex me. As you can see." She didn't have to indicate exactly what she was talking about, seeing as though the damage was visible, but still pointed hopelessly at her face. "And Potter nearly hexed Draco. Though, in his state, he couldn't even remember the words." She looked very pleased with the added lie and her lips twitched into the slightest of grins. I, on the other hand, was completely caught off guard. Why did she have to throw me into the mix? And why couldn't she just leave Potter out of it? The worst he had done, was maybe get a tear or two on the stupid girl.

Snape quirked an eyebrow and looked to me.

"Potter tried to attack you?" he asked sounding very doubtful.

"Umm…well I hadn't really noticed if he had. I um…was to caught up with Granger's ranting to listen." Why I hadn't just told the truth, I can't say, but I went with the first thing that popped into mind. It was almost true.

"Ranting? What was she saying?" Snape asked Pansy this time.

"Honestly, I couldn't say. I was too absorbed with being hexed to give her words any care." Pansy answered throwing me a very nasty glance.

"Ah, I see. Well, all six of you will be receiving detention with me Friday night." He paused at the sudden uproar.

"That's not fair! What did we do?" Pansy asked looking dumbfound.

"You three for wasting my time," He answered sternly. "and them for attacking you." He added, still looking a bit doubtful. "Now, leave." He shooed us away with a wave of his hand and became, once again, absorbed in his work.

* * *

Some peculiarly livid words and a very undignified act was what followed once exiting the dungeons. It was, of course, me who put on the show. Pansy stated that she 'Just _had_ to make sure Potter got detention too.' Though, no explanation would calm me. After all, I had done the _decent _thing, and ended the fighting, which consequently led to my own detention. I should have left everything be and walked away. Adding onto my anger, Blaise was being his usual unintelligent self. Being too intrigued by the idea of Snape actually giving his house detention, Blaise seemed to know punishment as well as he knew sarcasm. That was what led me to seclude myself from my fellow Slytherin friends. Sadly, classes would counter my attempts. 

"Look Draco, it really isn't that bad." Blaise whispered during Transfiguration. There was no mistaking what he was on about. Snape's detention.

"Just leave it Blaise." I hissed trying to focus on my failing efforts to transform a small lizard into a quill. My eyes narrowed as the reptilian legged quill began walking away.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, though you should leave the legs out next time." Professor McGonagall offered as if I had meant that to happen. Ignoring her and the number of giggles sounding around the class, I scaled the room with my eyes. Potter hadn't come to class. I guessed he was just brooding somewhere with Granger trying to soothe him, seeing as though even she hadn't come to class. The Weasel hadn't shown either, but he had needed medical attention just as badly as Pansy, who was also absent at the moment.

"Detention with the 'Golden Trio'! That will be interesting." Blaise said with a thoughtful expression.

"Not really." I added gravely.

**Harry's POV**

I sat in the common room. Legs folded, head hurting, and cushioned comfortably into an armchair. Hermione was sitting silently on the couch, back hunched and a grim expression on her face. She gave me a worried glance and frowned.

"You okay?" She asked softly. I gave a slight nod and looked away. It was too hard to look at her. Every time I let my mind wander, images of everyone I lost and might lose would flash before my eyes. Hermione and Ron were the most reoccurring images. Nothing gruesome, but dead. Just lying there, pale and lifeless. I couldn't stand it. I hated being who I was. I hated knowing that eventually someone else would meet a lethal end all because of me. My heart ached.

"You're not actually letting what they said get to you, are you?" She asked lightly. To tend her worry, I shook my head 'no', and tried for a smile but that was just a little too much.

"Good!" She exclaimed with narrowed eyes. "Now, why don't we…" she stopped at the sound of a tapping on the window. Standing, she heaved it open and stepped back as an owl, unknown to either of us, fluttered in. The owl revealed three identical letters when holding out it's leg. Hermione untied them and closed the window after the owl withdrew and flew off.

"There's one for you, me, and Ron." I excepted the envelope from her hand and inspected the large green letters that read 'Harry Potter' I then proceeded to read it's contents.

Potter,

After having been informed of an incident occurring earlier this day with one Draco Malfoy, you have been assigned detention for this coming Friday night. If you fail to show, consequences will be placed.

Severus Snape

I ignored the infuriated sound from Hermione as she read her own letter, and thought, confusedly, on what my own said. _Draco Malfoy? What did I do? Is this about Potions class? Well even so, I didn't do anything. At least I don't think I did. _I sighed audibly as a new thought came to me. _God, now I'm doing things I don't even realize. My memory is fading. Just another thing to screw me up._ With a deep breath, I buried my face into my hands.

"It's not like I hadn't expected it." Hermione murmured. I looked up and frowned. At least she knew what she did wrong. With that thought, she glanced at me. "What does yours say?" I handed the paper to her and watched as her face distorted with anger. She shook her head and looked at me sadly. "We'll talk to Snape about this."

"No!" I almost jumped out of the chair. Of course she didn't understand, but I definitely didn't want anyone to think I had gone crazy if Snape informed me that I had done something horrible to Draco. Especially since I didn't remember. At first she looked surprised, but that was quickly covered with a stern glare.

"You did not do a thing to Malfoy. Why should you have to serve a detention?" She asked pointedly.

"How do you know?" I interjected.

"Well, did you?" Her disappointment showed clearly.

"I think I'm going to lay down for a bit." was my only answer as I stood to leave. How could I answer that? _'Not that I remember, but you can't forget my fading sanity.' _That was the last thing she'd want to hear.

"Obviously it's just another way that Malfoy can get to you." She called after me reassuringly. Yet, it did nothing.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. Once again thrown into a world of fearful thoughts, nightmares, memories, and sweat. Everything on the edge of my mind played out in my sleep.

**Draco's POV**

The morning after having unjustly earned myself a detention, I sat at our house table, trying my hardest to stay awake. Pansy still hadn't shown, but Blaise sat to my left eating some eggs and sausage. Though, I hardly called it eating, more like scarfing down what he could in the given amount of breakfast time. He managed a few jokes about Potter, who sat staring pointlessly at his plate. It seemed that Weasley didn't need much fixing up since he wasn't in the infirmary. Minus a few bruises, he still looked like shit.

The only thought that seemed to improve my mood was knowing that Potions was not my first class of the day. Although, second was not much better. Many would wonder why I so detested Potions. Okay, not detested, but disliked. Mainly because of a specific Gryffindor that I wished not to see. The same person I could blame for my current drowsiness. And to tell you the truth, a sleep deprived Malfoy was not a very welcome sight. But, as much as I cherished the limited time in Arithmacy, Potions came, and it seemed my _godfather _was out to get me. Okay, so partnering me with a near defenseless Harry Potter didn't exactly read 'Malfoy, I'm out to get you.', but I still had no desire to work with him.

"Since neither of you completed your potion yesterday, and you are both behind, you will, once again, be working together. Maybe even as a permanent arrangement." I stared, horror struck by his words, but chose it best not to argue. Snape saw Weasley's hand shoot up, and sneered. "Put your hand down Mr. Weasley." He did as told and shot an apologetic look toward Potter who looked to be taking it much worse then I.

As if it were an indication to get partnered, everyone began to swarm around the room as Snape took his seat.

"Malfoy." I glanced up to see the Weasel watching me closely. His eyes narrowed and he looked ready to jump me. Although, I guessed he only intended on threatening me for Potter's sake.

"Weasley." I quirked an eyebrow and saw that Potter was standing right behind him. He looked nervous and shifted from foot to foot.

"Ron." Potter whispered near inaudibly. This caught the other boys attention and he turned to him. "It's fine. Just…go." He winced at the harshness of his own words and gave Weasley a rueful look. The red head only nodded before walking away.

"I'll get the ingredients." he muttered turning away. I watched him make a slow trip over to the cabinets and sighed. Standing up, I followed. He looked lost as he waited for the area to clear up.

"You can't get it all by yourself." I said as he shot me a confused glance.

After getting all the supplies, I gave him simple, direct orders and left everything else to silence. Though, it was difficult to ignore his piercing eyes as they continued staring at me. Finally, I glanced up and gave him a questioning look. He frowned, but did not drop his gaze. He looked to be considering something and opened his mouth. As soon as I thought he would speak, his mouth closed again. Shaking my head, I returned to the task at hand.

"…I do?" I frowned at his senseless words before looking at him once again.

"Excuse me?" I tried not to sound annoyed. Obviously he didn't want to say whatever he was thinking. His voice dropped even lower as he spoke again.

"What did I do?" He questioned looking as if he wanted so much to hear the answer. But I had no answer. What in the world was he talking about.

"What do you mean?" I found myself sounding rather gentle. Quickly, I pulled myself together and aimed an icy stare at the boy. He averted his eyes and frowned.

"To you. Yesterday." It was not difficult to see he regretted every word. And I found myself confused and irritated.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Again he looked lost.

"Oh." he whispered more to himself then me.

"Well, Potter? Mind explaining yourself?" I asked after spending more then enough time watching him zone out. He blinked a few times and gave a solemn nod.

"I have a detention for doing something to you." He answered with a sigh. "Mione was right then. Just a way to get to me." Though not all of it made sense, I understood now. He had received the detention from Snape for having tried to hex me, though it never happened, and I couldn't help but feel for the boy. He actually believed he'd done something. That was probably the reasoning behind all his sorrowful glances.

"Well Potter, don't feel bad. You're not the only ones with detention." I said bitterly. This caught his attention and he waited for me to continue. "Blaise, Pansy, and I will also be serving detention with you." With that, I forced my concentration back to our, nowhere near done, potion.

"With us?" He decided the conversation was not finished and went on to sound a bit frightened. Maybe telling him that he would serve detention with the Slytherins who made him cry wasn't exactly the smartest thing.

"Yes, but Granger with a wand is more then enough to keep anyone from bothering you." I tried my hand at a small joke and watched as the corners of his mouth curved only slightly. "Now, if you don't want to stay after, we should finish this potion." I added. He took that as a hint and did as requested.

* * *

Later that night, I got the laugh I so badly needed. Pansy had been released from the infirmary, but not without Madam Pomfrey adding a little extra medicine to the, still present, boils. She didn't even try to hide her humiliation and began to cry as soon as she entered the common room. Face covered in a purple paste, and eyes blotchy, she explained that the boils wouldn't go away until after three days. Blaise tried to comfort her, but when your friend says 'It's going to be okay." in between laughs, it's hardly soothing. 

"I swear, she is going to have it so bad!" Pansy screeched while sobbing. It was difficult to take the, usually very threatening Slytherin, serious with a purple face.

"Yeah Panz. You go get her." Blaise chuckled earning himself a very offended glare.

"I will." She assured and stormed up to her dorm. Those who had been watching the ordeal suddenly broke out in hysterics. Obviously they didn't have courage enough to laugh in her face.

**Harry's POV**

After having been verbally attacked, I began to think more and more on how getting too close to people was not good. Either for myself or them. So, it wasn't exactly a surprise when I began to distance myself from both Ron and Hermione. They had a very precise idea as to what was wrong with me, and though I tried my hardest, they would not let me be. And as badly as I felt, I began to lessen the amount of words spoken to them. Of course this put me right back at the beginning, plus a few minor additions such as insomnia. But the inexistent sleep in my life was of my own choice. It had been for quite awhile. A small rest every now and then kept me conscious, but I avoided going to sleep. My dreams had become so realistic that I, all together, feared it. Oh what great shape I was in.

The day of our detention seemed to pass by in slow motion. None of my Friday classes were shared with Slytherins so I was very grateful. Ron continued sulking since it was the first day of quidditch practice and neither I nor Ron were going to make it. Of course it bothered me very little, but I hated seeing Ron so miserable. That only reminded me that I was at fault. Hermione didn't seem to mind, seeing as though she was already serving daily detentions with Filtch. She even seemed a bit relieved with the idea of getting a day off from all the hard labor Filtch put her through. I highly doubted Snape would make things any less difficult.

Finally, or upsettingly, the end of the day did come, and we were on our way to the dungeons. I had tried to mentally prepare myself for taunting of any sort and forced myself to continue in the direction of Snape's class. The only thing that kept me from turning back was the said 'consequences' to be faced if I did not show. After the first few 'Don't worry Harry.' comments I received from my caring companions, I began to block them out. I did not wish to be spoken to as a child and I hated that they could tell I was afraid.

One minute I was walking down a darkened hall and the next, I stood before a very bored looking professor. It was no revelation to find the other three students already there.

"Now that you are all here, I will be taking your wands." Snape drawled as he stood from behind his desk. This surprised everyone. Maybe because we all felt protection was much needed in the presence of one another. All were hesitant, but in the end, we stood wandless.

"I have some business to attend to so you will all remain here for as long as it takes. When I return, my shelves will be restocked, the older ingredients and potions will have been relabeled, and all cauldrons will be spotless. Understand?"

"How are we to get the cauldrons clean if we don't have our wands." The raven haired, Slytherin pouted. She still had evidence of Hermione's wrath.

"Oh yes, I forgot that. Buckets and sponges have been placed right over there." Snape pointed toward a group of sud filled buckets and hurriedly made way to leave.

"We have to clean them by hand?" The girl's face wrinkled with disgust.

"What else would he be insinuating?" Hermione asked the naïve girl earning herself a cold glare.

"If you can think of any other way, Miss Parkinson, be my guest." Snape ignored Hermione's comment and left.

A very uncomfortable silence swept throughout the room and both rival houses seemed content with staring each other down for the rest of the night. But, realizing that this would get us nowhere, I took action. This being very unexpected of me, all eyes followed my movements toward one of the buckets. All would ask why I chose to clean cauldrons, and the answer would be that…..I hadn't really thought about it. A little reluctant now, I lifted the, surprisingly heavy, bucket and made way toward the, oh so conveniently placed, crowd of caldrons. Sitting before what I dubbed the filthiest of all cauldrons, I let my gaze fall to the group of students still standing around.

"Right, if we plan on getting out of here, we should get this over with." Hermione cleared her throat and moved toward the boxes full of new potion ingredients. Seeming to finally snap out of their rival instincts, everyone started unenthusiastically toward one of the three separate tasks before them.

That left Hermione and Ron handling the ingredients, Pansy and Blaise relabeling potions, and, surprisingly, me and Draco Malfoy, laboring over cauldrons. Of course this caught a few very uneasy glances from my fellow Gryffindors, but in the end, since Draco had actually began to work, they let it slide. I had high doubts that the whole session would end peacefully though. And, oh how right I was.

**

* * *

LustAintLove: Okay, for any questions on why I had Snape give the Troublesome Trio detention with our fav Gryffs, I have only one explanation: Drama sweets, drama. Anyways, I hate myself for leaving a cliffy, but I have kept you all waiting long enough and the fact that my mind wasn't working adds to that. Plotting is definitely a weakness with me! Though I do have an idea as to where the next chap is going, I'm sure you can guess too. ONTO the reviews. **

**_Review reply:_**

**Chaeli.meep.: **LOL, thanks a bunch for the review….you've even got me excited.

**Drays girl: **Good thing you don't find them funny, but I adore their characters. They are probably my most fav to play with. Though, if I do another fic, they will definitely not be the evil ones. Thanks for the review!

**Lilcrazedgurl91: **Yeah, I felt a little bad making them so….cruel, but I just had to. Updates are coming as quickly as I can manage without boring all to death. Worry not, I am planning on making it less sad in the future. Anyways, thanks for the review.

**Kaiya002love: **I plan for it to end happily so don't worry. Thanks for the review. Hope ya enjoyed this chap.

**Pink-flame-kit: **I'm seriously hoping that by your review, you were not saying that anything similar has happened to you! If so, I feel for you and wish you well. Now you got me all sad! Thanks for the review! IT'LL BE ALL RIGHT LITTLE ONE! (okay, being over dramatic and thinking the worst! Calm yourself.)

**Fifespice: **No, no one knew about Draco and Harry, Pansy and Blaise are evil, and yes, Draco feels guilt! Thanks to Hermione. Thanks for the review and questions. I think I answers them all. Hope you enjoyed, though, there's not much _to _enjoy…well the next chap should be much more interesting.

**Ceremonially-unclean: **Harry was very appreciative to your loving up (hehe) and thanks you immensely. Anyway, thanks for the review (and saying I rock 'YES!'), hope you enjoyed the read.

**Hp4ever: **Again, another review that saddens me….I made you cry! Though it is sad, I must say I am also a teensy bit pleased. Not that you cried, just for the review. Draco will gain heart….Harry will get better….I think all your demand wil be accomplished, just give it time. Yes, and I added a tiny bit of progress….Harry smiled at Draco, okay, so he barely smiled, but he smiled. Anyways, thanks bunches for the review and PLEASE stop crying. Thanks.

**Allyson Valley: **I seriously laughed when reading your review. Sorry you almost cried…just remember, Harry WILL be fixed. No matter what, my fingers will magic his future SANE….unless I should die tomorrow and not finish this fic, but I am hoping that should not happen. Okay, now I'm thinking on my death and that's not good. Thanks for the review. (Will definitely consider asking to join you on your voyage…..or mission, to overtake the world.) (No, seriously.) LOL. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
